CRAZY!
by janeolivia750
Summary: Saat itu Lucy tidak sengaja menendang kaleng kosong ke kepala Natsu, 1 dari 3 Anak tertampan dan terganas disekolahnya, sejak itu kehidupannya tidak sama lagi, kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga, dialaminya.. WARNING: OOC's, Typo and many more.. Ceritanya bukan milik saya.. Saya hanya mengganti nama tokoh, itu saja.. So Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Friend Ship, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Via-chan bukan pemilik dari cerita ini, hanya mengganti tokoh itu saja, Maaf ya kalau ada Typo..

* * *

CRAZY!

Siang itu matahari amat terik menyinari 2 siswi SMA yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka adalah siswi kelas 2 SMA Fairy Tail.

"PANAAASSSS!" teriak Juvia Lockser.

Memang benar saat itu hari sangat panas, tetapi ia tak sadar ia membuat kesal temannya.

"hei Lucy! Traktir aku es krim! Kau bilang kau mau traktir aku" katanya kepada temannya, tak lain adalah Lucy Heartfilia.

"hm... kapan ya aku bilang begitu?" jawab Lucy.

"OMONG KOSONG! Kau bilang akan traktir aku kalau kau kalah saat adu panco denganku!"

"iya! iya! tak usah teriak-teriak kenapa!" lalu mereka masuk ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli es krim.

"hm! Segar..." kata Juvia.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau beli banyak sekali" teriak Lucy, dia bete karena Juvia beli 1 kantong plastik es krim.

"jangan marah begitu.. ini kan untuk di rumah..."

"huhu..." Isak Lucy. Ia sedih lantaran temannya ini menguras seluruh isi kantongnya.

"huh?" kata Juvia. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"hey Lucy! Lihat! Lihat!" katanya ke Lucy dengan bersemangat.

"apaaa?" kata Lucy, sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Juvia.

Wow! Disana ada 3 cowok yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya.

Bukan hanya tampan, tapi mereka juga geng nomor 1 dan punya banyak pengikut di sekolah.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah petarung nomor 1 di sekolah.

Cowok pertama adalah pemimpinnya.

Rambutnya berwarna pink.

Mungkin untuk banyak orang, berambut pink membuat mereka terlihat jelek.

Tapi rambut pink itu amat cocok dengannya.

Namanya adalah : Natsu Dragneel.

Cowok ke dua orangnya sangat cool.

Mukanya kelihatan pintar, dan gayanya pun juga begitu.

Tapi itu tak membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku.

Tetapi dia kelihatan cool sekali.

Namanya: Rogue Cheney.

Cowok ketiga orangnya juga tampan.

Namun tingkahnya seperti monyet dan selalu membuka bajunya ditempat umum.

Tak heran namanya adalah : Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy terkejut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Rogue.

Dia sudah lama naksir Rogue, dia betul-betul tipe kesukaan Lucy. Hanya sekedar naksir sih.. tidak sampai benar-benar suka. Lucy jadi bersemangat saking senangnya melihat cowok-cowok cakep.

Dan salah satunya adalah Rogue. Dia melepaskan semangatnya ke kaleng kosong di depan kakinya.

Shuuut~~~~ kalengnya melayang di udara.

Dan "tuk!" mendarat cukup keras di kepala yang berambut pink.

Yaitu "N.A.T.S.U"...

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Tak terkecuali Lucy. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyinggung perasaan petarung nomor 1 di SMA Fairy Tail. Wajah Lucy menjadi pucat... tak dia sangka hal itu akan menjadi hal besar seperti ini.

Natsu membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah Lucy. Teman-temannya mengikuti dia dari belakangnya.

"mau mati ya?..." kata Natsu ke Lucy.

"hey.. aku berbicara kepadamu.. kamu tuli?!" kata Natsu sekali lagi. Lucy terhentak.

"uhm... maaf, aku tak sengaja.."

"kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua sudah selesai?! Apa bisa kau menarik kaleng itu agar tidak jatuh ke kepalaku?!" lalu teman Natsu yang bernama Gray berbisik kepada Lucy.

" sebaiknya kau melarikan diri.. dia tidak peduli dengan jenis kelamin. Dia bisa sungguh-sungguh memukul perempuan.."

"sialan…" Gumam Lucy

"apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" dan Natsu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lucy

"KYAAAAA!" reflek, Lucy berteriak sambil menghentakkan lutut kanannya ke 'senjata masa depan' Natsu . Natsu jatuh sambil memegang 'permata'nya.

Teman-temannya memandang takjub ke arah Lucy. Lucy memegang tangan Juvia dan menariknya untuk pergi dari situ. Lucy lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dia menengok ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun yang mengejar dia. Sepertinya teman-teman Natsu terlalu sibuk untuk menolong Natsu.

'mati aku...' Kata Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

3 HARI KEMUDIAN~

Di sekolah: kelas 2-3.

"TING~ TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG TING~ TONG~" bunyi bel tanda istirahat menggema di SMA Fairy tail. Semua murid mulai memakan bekalnya sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Lucy.

"kamu benar-benar gila. Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu! Kita 1 sekolah tahu!" Teriak Juvia ke Lucy.

Saat ini Lucy dan Juvia sedang bermain 'truth or dare

(ini adalah semacam permainan dimana sebuah botol /benda semacamnya diputar, dan orang yang tertunjuk oleh botol tersebut harus memilih untuk 'jujur' atau 'tantangan. orang yg memilih 'jujur' harus berkata jujur oleh pertanyaan apapun yang diberikan sang penanya. Apabila 'tantangan' orang tersebut harus melakukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang penantang.)' dengan sekelompok murid perempuan di kelasnya.

"jangan bicara keras-keras bodoh! Nanti ada yang dengar!" jawab Lucy.

"ah! Kau selanjutnya Lucy!" teriak Levy kepada Lucy. Ternyata setelah botol itu diputar, itu mengarah ke Lucy.

"aku pilih... 'dare' (tantangan)" jawab Lucy.

"BRAAAAAK!" suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan amat keras. Semua beralih ke arah suara itu.

'GHEEEEE?!' PIKIR Lucy. Ternyata itu adalah Gray! Salah satu teman Natsu. Reflek, Lucy sembunyi dibawah meja selagi yang lain berteriak kegirangan atas kunjungan cowok ganteng itu.

"aku yakin dia bersekolah disini. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam putri kita!" katanya kepada Rogue dan Natsu.

"berarti dia bukan di kelas ini.." jawab Rogue.

"dasar perempuan hina... Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu, bila ketemu akan kuhajar 100 kali lipat!" kata Natsu, membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri. Lalu Natsu dan temannya mengarah ke kelas sebelah. Bisa Lucy dengar pintu kelas sebelah dibuka dengan kasar juga.

"ha...hampir saja.. untung kau segera sembunyi!" kata Juvia.

"i...iya... tapi, bagaimana ini?!" Lucy panik.

"aha! Aku tahu kau harus melakukan apa! Kau pilih tantangan kan tadi?!" kata Cana yang ikut bermain truth or dare.

"iya… aku pilih tantangan, lalu?" jawab Lucy.

"kamu bilang ke Natsu bahwa kau menyukai dia, dan ajak dia menjadi pacarmu!"

"apa! Tidak!"

"kamu memilih 'dare' Lucy…Kamu harus melakukannya, atau…Kau tidak berani?"

"ya! Itu ide bagus! Ayo Lucy!" Erza dan yang lain berteriak dengan semangat. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah berkata bahwa Lucy itu bukan pemberani.

Spontan, Lucy menjawab

"akan kulakukan! Siapa bilang aku takut?!"

Juvia terkejut. "kau gila! Tak bisakah kau lihat mereka akan menghajarmu sampai mati kalau mereka tahu kau yang melukai 'permata'nya!?"

"tapi tak seorangpun bisa bilang aku bukan pemberani!" kata Lucy dan dia mengarah ke kelas sebelah dimana Natsu dan temannya berada.

"hei Natsu!" kata Lucy sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Natsu. Dia tahu semua temannya memperhatikan dia di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"apa-apaan kau... lepas.." kata Natsu.

"uhm… aku…" Kata Lucy.

"lepaskan... aku tak suka disentuh.."

"aku menyukaimu!"

"apa-apaan kau?..."

"hey! Natsu! Dia cewek yang waktu itu!" kata Gray...

Lucy mengutuknya karena telah menyadarkan Natsu bahwa dia yang telah melukai 'permata berharga' Natsu.

"apa? Dia orangnya?" kata Natsu

"ya! Aku yakin 100%!" kata Gray meyakinkan. Spontan, Lucy melepas genggamannya dari tangan Natsu & bersiap untuk lari.

"hey! Mau ke mana kau?!" dia berteriak, tapi seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh dan menimpa Lucy.

"minggrir kau dasar mesum!" teriak Lucy sambil mendorong dada Natsu dan membuat Natsu dengan posisi berlutut. Lucy cepat-cepat berdiri dan bersedia untuk pergi saat Natsu tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy dan berkata.

"karena kau menyukaiku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

"apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak suka kau!"

"demi tuhan... kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebelumnya.. aku tak mengerti perempuan.. tapi, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" dengan itu, Natsu pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang tercengang melihat Natsu berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"oh tuhan! Kamu benar2 beruntung! Dia itu sangat ganteng!" kata Laki yang sedari tadi mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"wuaaaah! Aku tak percaya dia pacaran dengan Natsu!" sebagian penggemar Natsu menjerit sedih.. tinggal disana seorang diri "Lucy" yang merasa pusing atas kejadian tak terduga.. dari sini, hari-hari Lucy yang mendebarkan dimulai...

* * *

Hari ini aku terbangun dan berharap semua hanya mimpi... kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sampai aku hampir gila..

Tadi malam handphone ku berdering terus. Begitu kuangkat orang disebrang berkata

"hei cewek mesum! Benar ini nomor telepon genggammu?!" suaranya asing, jadi kututup saja. Setelah itu Hp-ku berdering lagi

" MAU MATI?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUTUS TELPON DARIKU?!" dan akhirnya aku tahu, dia itu "N.A.T.S.U".

Reflek, kututup telponnya.

Dan setelah itu dia meneleponku berkali-kali. ah bukan, maksudku BERPULUH-PULUH kali! tetapi tak satupun yang kuangkat lantaran takut.

Telepon darinya baru berakhir setelah jam 3 subuh.

Sudah kuduga, dia itu psikopat sinting tak ada kerjaan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa tertidur setelah itu, Dengan mimpi buruk tentunya... Kembali ke realita.

Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tetapi kupikir aku akan cabut saja ke game center terdekat. Habis, bisa mati aku bila ketemu Kazuma hari ini! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding...

Hiiii~ Yah baiklah! Bolos adalah pilihanku hari ini! Hahahaha (dan tolong jangan anggap aku penakut, kalian semua pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama bila menjadi aku kan?)

"aku pergii!" teriakku. Aku berjalan menuju game center dekat rumahku. Sialnya, game center yang biasanya buka 24jam itu tutup hari ini.

AAARRGGH! Apa tak bisa aku lebih sial dari ini?! Mau tak mau, aku menuju sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, semua anak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahku. Mereka pikir aku penyakitan atau apa? Ingin rasanya mencungkil mata mereka dan kubuat jadi pin bowling.

* * *

~TING TONG TING TONG~ TONG TING TENG TONG~~ bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

Dan begitu aku duduk, Emi bertanya "kemarin teman Kazuma meminta nomor teleponmu, Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"jadi kau yang beri dia nomor telepon ku?! Di menelponku dari malam sampai subuh sepert orang sinting!" bisikku kepada Emi.

"habis... Gray imut sekali..."

"Gray ? Yang seperti monyet itu?"

"terserah apa katamu, yang penting dia imut menurutku."

pelajaran saat itu berjalan saaangaaaattt lama dan membosankan.. ditambah lagi perutku lapar dan aku mengantuk karena si sinting itu membuatku tidur hanya 3 jam semalam...

TING TONG TING TONG~~ bel istirahat berbunyi...

'akhirnya...!' pikirku lega, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga... kekeke aku akan cepat2 ke kantin agar kebagian roti dan mi goreng...

+BRAKKKK!+

pintu kelasku terbuka dengan sangat kencang.

Siapapun itu orangnya, dia pasti kelainan jiwa dan tak punya pintu di rumah. Sehingga dia tak bisa membuka pintu dengan baik dan benar. Betul saja perkiraanku, itu Natsu... dia masuk dengan Rogue dan Gray, beserta segerombolan anak laki2 dari berbagai kelas.

Kenapa sih, kemana dia pergi pasti ada pengikutnya? Yang lain sih aku bodo amat, tapi kenapa Rogue ikut-ikuta,n dia juga?! Oh tidak..

Dia masuk ke kelasku, menarik lengan gadis malang di urutan meja paling depan(kelihatannya gadis itu sih senang saja dipegang Natsu = =') dan berteriak

"hei mesum! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya baru kemarin dia bilang akan tanggung jawab kepadaku, sekarang saja dia bahkan keliru mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Entah dimana ingatannya itu berada... = ='

"hei Natsu.. hei.." kata Gray

"apa?! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"kamu salah orang! Yang kamu cari bukan dia. Tapi yang itu tuh" kata Gray sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Saat dia menunjuk ke arahku, ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya sampai copot ke akar-akarnya.

"oh..?" akhirnya dia melepaskan lengan gadis itu dan menuju ke arahku.

"hei cewek mesum! Kenapa kau tak angkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya kepadaku

"kenapa sih harus teriak2?! Dan namaku bukan 'cewek mesum'! namaku Lucy Heartfilia"

"jangan menjawabku begitu! Mau mati?!"

"kenapa sih bilang mati-mati terus?!"

"kalau tak mau mati lebih baik kau jangan menjawabku! Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku pergi"

"kemana?"

"terserah aku. Kalau tak mau mati jangan berani-beraninya kau pulang" setelah itu kazuma beserta pengikutnya pergi. Meninggalkanku yang hampir sinting ini tanpa keterangan mau kemana, dengan siapa, untuk apa.

AARGGGHHH! BISA GILA! Jangan bilang dia serius ingin bertanggung jawab atau apalah itu namanya dan membuatku jadi pacarnya?! Oh tuhaaann~~~~

*sepulang sekolah*

disini aku berdiri, tak berani bergerak, tak berani melangkah sedikitpun untuk pulang... AAAAKHH! Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini sekarang?! Masa aku kalah sama si pinky psikopat itu?! Aduh migrain! Makin memikirkannya makin sakit kepalaku! Tapi aku tak mau sendiri menjalani siksaan ini...

Akhirnya aku menarik Juvia (dengan paksa tentunya) untuk menemaniku pergi bersama Natsu dan kawan2. kekeke, itulah gunanya teman...! yeaaahhh!

"please Lucy... biarkan aku pulang... aku takut.." kata Juvia, dari suaranya aku tahu benar dia benar2 ketakutan. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia tak boleh meninggalkan aku di sarang penyamun itu. Jadi, dia harus menemaniku apapun keadaannya. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

+BROOOM + BROOOM+ CIIITTTTTT+

Motor merah berhenti di depanku, diikuti beberapa motor lain di belakangnya. Tapi tak bisa kulihat siapa pengendaranya. Dia memakai helm yang ber-film gelap.

"cepat naik" wuaaaahhhhh... itu Natsu! Tak kuduga dia punya motor sekeren ini...! oh tuhan.. bukan seperti motor biasa, tapi ini motor balap yang harganya puluhan juta yen.. dan dia menyuruhku untuk naik?! Memegang bodi motor ini saja aku gemetar..

" Cepat !" teriaknya

"tidak. Aku tidak mau naik" aku pasti sudah gila saat menjawab tak mau naik.

Motor ini keren sekaliiii! Ingin sekali aku berteriak

'AKU AKAN NAIK! PASTI NAIK!' tapi kutahan dalam2 keinginanku itu.

"apa...? Mau mati?"

"mati -mati lagi... aku tak akan naik sebelum temanku Juvia juga ikut pergi dengan kita" bisa kulihat Juvia gemetaran saat kusebut namanya.

"merepotkan... hhh... hei Rogue! Bonceng cewek itu!"

Rogue?! Juvia dibonceng Rogue?! Betapa beruntungnya dia!

"aku! Aku saja yang memboncengnya! Aku aku aku!" teriak seseorang yang kutahu itu pasti Gray.

Huh... pasti Juvia senang sekali... -_- yah tak apalah, yang penting dia tak dibonceng Rogue-ku... kekekeke

"cepat naik! Sebelum kutarik kau!" teriak Natsu kepadaku.

"iya! Iya sabar"

Cowok ini benar-benar tak ada sopan santun, dan perkataannya kasar sekali... ckckckck Akhirnya aku naik ke motor super 'wow'nya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung.

"eum... aku harus pegangan dimana..?" motor bagus ini sama sekali tak punya pegangan di bagian belakangnya. Motor mahal macam apa yang membahayakan pengendaranya -_-

"dimana saja, asal jangan coba2 kau peluk aku dari belakang" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berpegangan dengan jaket yang digunakan Kazuma.

Dan, tentu saja dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat umurku berkurang 7 tahun. Di perjalanan, aku hanya menutup mataku rapat2. Dan tak kusangka akhirnya kita sudah sampai di tujuan.

Saat menginjak tanah, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah,'terima kasih Tuhan, Kau masih membiarkanku hidup'

Nama tempatnya adalah "cafe X2X".. nama yang aneh, tapi design interiornya elegan dengan cat hitam-putih yang membuatku berpikir 'tempat ini pasti mahal'.

"ayo masuk" ajak Natsu. Aku dan Juvia, beserta pengikut2 Natsu masuk kedalam.

Wuah, disini penuh dengan anak2 seumuranku dari berbagai sekolah. Tapi mereka semua rata2 merokok dan sedang minum minuman keras. Dan aku benci sekali dengan rokok dan minuman keras. Ingin rasanya pulang, hanya saja ketakutanku akan Natsu mengalahkan keinginanku untuk pulang.

"duduk disini" kata Natsu, menyuruhku duduk persis di sebelahnya. Semua gadis yang berada di sini melirik iri terhadapku.

MUAHAHAHAHA, asik juga nih punya pacar yang bisa bikin iri seperti ini... kekekeke Dan Juvia kelihatannya sudah mulai menikmati keberadaannya disini karena Gray.

"Natsu-senpaiiii apa kabar? Lisanna kangenn~~" kata seorang gadis yang akhirnya kutahu bernama "Lisanna" kepada Natsu. Natsu mengacuhkannya dan melirik jijik sesekali kepadanya. Entah kenapa Natsu melakukan itu, padahal Lisanna amat cantik seperti boneka. Kulitnya mulus, rambutnya putih halus, dan bulu matanya terlihat amat lentik.

"jangan dekat2 aku. Kamu bau" kata Natsu. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati mendengarnya... kekekeke

"Lisanna tidak bau senpaaaii~~ senpai, ini pacar barumu?"

"bukan urusanmu. Enyah."

"dia memang cukup cantik, tapi rambutnya aneh dan berjerawat... uhuk uhuk , hoek"

Hei hei hei, aku tahu rambutku aneh dan aku punya jerawat. Lalu kenapa? Jerawatku tak sebanyak itu sampai dia bilang aku BERJERAWAT..!

"senpai pasti malu ya saat bersama dia?" ingin sekali kusobek mulut anak ini dan kujahit mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan cinta disetiap jahitannya. Sekali lagi dia bicara seperti itu akan benar2 kusobek mulutnya!

"malu? Tentu saja" jawab Natsu. Aku masih bisa tahan bila diledek oleh Lisanna. Tapi Natsu? Dia yang mengajakku kemari dengan paksa dan dia malu terhadapku?!

+BRAK!+

aku berdiri sambil memukul meja sekencang-kencangnya. Semua yang berada di kafe ini berhenti dari kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku. Aku sudah tak peduli orang mau berpikir aku seperti apa. Yang pasti aku benar-benar marah pada Natsu saat itu yang tak melindungiku (bukan berarti aku berharap dia melindungiku) malah malu terhadapku!

"apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisa kau jaga mulutmu hah gadis binal?!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah Lisanna aku beralih pada Natsu

" dan kamu pinky sialan! Berani2nya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu?! Belum puas menyiksaku?! Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk! Lebih benci dari aku membenci apapun! Benci benci benci!" setelah berkata begitu,aku berlari keluar dari kafe. Bisa kudengar teriakan Juvia memanggil namaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku terus berlari. Aku tak tahu aku berlari kemana, yang kutahu aku marah sekali sampai-sampai aku menangis dibuatnya.

+BRUK!+

aku terjatuh. Bisa kulihat lututku berdarah parah juga. Disitu aku menangis dan akhirnya kusadari aku tak tahu dimana aku berada, dan ini sudah malam.

Ada 4 anak berseragam SMA yang berjalan ke arahku dan berkata "kenapa menangis ...? sini main saja sama kami biar kamu senang.."

GHEEEE?! APA LAGI INI?! TAK BISA AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!

"ayooo... main sama kitaaa..." di otakku terbayang sampul koran harian untuk besok

'SISWI SMU DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI PINGGIR JALAN'

oh tidak tidak... aku tak mau jadi begitu... Cuma satu yang kupikirkan dan akhirnya kuteriakkan

"NAAATSSUUUUUUU"

To Be Continued

Bagaimana? Bagus? Ini baru prolog.. Tolong di Review ya..Itu sangat membantu..

NB: Maaf ya atas Adegan es krimnya.. Bener-bener minta maaf :3


	2. Chapter 2

CRAZY!

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

* * *

*Bales reviewsnya dibawah ya.. :3

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? pasti kalian penasaran. karena aku saja terkejut dengan kelanjutannya.

Setelah aku berteriak "NATSUUUUU!" dia datang.

Ya, Natsu datang. TAPI DALAM MIMPIKU! kenyataannya dia tidak datang seperti yang kuharapkan di film-film, dimana si jagoan datang setelah si cewek memanggil namanya minta tolong. heh, sangat menyedihkan bukan?

(oh, tolong jangan tertawa. perempuan seperti aku juga boleh bermimpi kan? -_-)

Setelah aku memanggil nama Natsu, 4 orang ini hanya tertawa

"Kikiki, dia manggil-manggil Natsu.. namaku bukan Natsu sayang..."

Mereka pasti sudah sinting. putus harapan karena aku tahu sia-sia saja aku meneriakkan Natsu, aku berusaha untuk lari. tapi aku sadar kakiku berdarah karena jatuh tadi. dan bukan berdarah saja, bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan warnanya ungu! tak bisakah aku lebih sial dari ini?!

+BUAKHH!+

Oh tuhan? itu, itu Natsu...! dia datang!

(kumaafkan kamu Natsu karena tak datang saat aku berteriak. setidaknya kamu datang sekarang.. hehe)

"APA-APAAN KAU?! " kata salah satu diantara mereka

"mau mati...?" tanya Natsu. setelah dia berkata begitu, 10 orang, ah tidak bahkan 10 lebih menuju ke arah Natsu. ya, diantaranya adalah Rogue dan Gray.

"enyah... atau mati...?" kata Natsu ke 3 orang itu

(yang satunya lagi sudah pingsan karena ditonjok Natsu)

Ngeri karena melihat Natsu dan jumlah pasukannya, 3 orang itu lari terbirit-birit. mereka bahkan meninggalkan temannya yang pingsan! teman macam apa mereka itu?!

"ehm... te.. terima kasih.." kataku kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya memandang ke arahku dan melirik ke arah lututku yang terluka, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"bereskan mayat ini!" kata Natsu ke anak buahnya. dan mereka segera menarik bocah pingsan itu dan meletakkannya di tumpukan plastik di pembuangan sampah. Rogue dan Gray berjalan ke arahku dan Natsu.

"hei Natsu! cewekmu terluka nih!" kata Gray.

"kamu bisa berjalan?" Tanya Rogue kepadaku.

Ohohoho... aku tidak bisa berjalan.. tolong papah aku pangeran... ingin aku berkata begitu, tapi kutelan dalam-dalam keinginan itu.

"bisa... tentu saja bisa.." kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. luka itu ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari kelihatannya. begitu mencoba berdiri, lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh lagi.

"naik ke punggungku. biar kuantar ke rumahmu." kata Rogue.

"tak apa-apakah?" kataku, padahal aku mau banget menerkam punggung sexynya itu.

"tak apa-apa... kan?" kata Rogue sambil melirik ke arah Natsu

"untuk apa melihatku? kalau mau gendong, gendong saja. aku ogah menggendong babi seberat dia di punggungku" kata Natsu. apa tak bisa dia sedikit baik mengingat dia yang membuatku begini?!

"aku juga gak mau naik punggung baumu itu!" teriakku,

"jangan menjawabku!" kata Natsu lagi.

Yah-yah-yah, terserah apa katamu... yang penting aku bisa digendong oleh Rogue! ohohohohohoohoho! akhirnya keberuntungan beralih kepadaku juga hari ini! aku naik ke punggung Rogue. bahunya lebar sekali, bahkan lebih besar dari bahu ayahku

(aku sering tejatuh, dan ya, ayahku selalu menggendongku di kala kakiku luka).

Dan rambutnya wangi sekali, entah apa shampo yang dipakainya. akhirnya, kami semua berjalan ke jalan yang sedikitnya sudah kukenal sekarang. dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena Rogue sudah menawariku untuk menungganginya sejauh ini. aku jadi berpikir apakah aku berat? tapi tidak mungkin, terakhir kali aku menimbang sepertinya beratku hanya 45kg, dan tinggiku 164. 45 kg?! dia pasti keberatan ya?! aku saja bawa tas sekolah sudah kecapekan setengah mati, apa lagi dia yang menggendongku sejauh ini!

"turunkan aku saja kalau kamu kecapekan" kataku ke Rogue

"enggak.. kamu enteng kok."

"beratku 45kg dan kamu bilang aku enteng?! menggendong anjingku yg 10kg saja aku sudah setengah mati!"

"ehem.. mungkin kamu lupa. hanya saja, aku ini 'cowok' dan 'cowok' lebih kuat dari pada cewek. jadi menggendongmu gampang saja buatku" masuk akal juga. aku tak mengira cowok benar-benar sekuat ini. dan yang pasti aku senang sekali dan merasa beruntung sekali telah menjadi cewek untuk saat ini! saking senangnya, mungkin bisa saja aku memeluk Rogue sampai dia kehabisan napas hingga mati. tapi kebahagiaanku hanya berlanjut sebentar saja, sampai Natsu berkata

"turun..."

"apa?" kataku dan Rogue serentak

"CEPAT TURUN KATAKU CEWEK TULI! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGNYA! HEI ROGUE, TAK BISA KAU LIHATKAH? CEWEK INI MELIHAT PUNGGUNGMU SAMPAI NGILER SEPERTI MAU MEMAKANMU?! SEBAIKNYA CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KUTARIK KAU!" entah apa yang ada di otaknya! dia gila atau apa sih?! tapi mendengar kata-katanya itu aku sempat mengelap mulutku barang sebentar, takut kata-katanya itu benar kalau aku ngiler. aku turun dari punggung Rogue dan berdiri dengan 1 kaki. aku marah sekali kepada Pinky sialan ini. ingin rasanya aku meremas mulutnya dan kucabut lalu kubuang ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"hei Rogue, pulang sana. DAN KALIAN SEMUA JUGA PULANG SANA!" kata Natsu ke Rogue dan pengikut-pengikut lainnya. Rogue dan yang lainnya akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Natsu.

"hei Heartfilia. maafkan aku ya. sepertinya kau harus jalan sendiri untuk pulang." kata Rogue sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang mengikuti teman-teman yang lainnya. tinggal aku dan Natsu disini, sampai aku akhirnya meledak saking kesalnya,

"APA SIH MAUMU?! AKU NAIK BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU TAK BISA LIHAT DIA HANYA BERUSAHA BAIK UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU?! SETIDAKNYA DIA LEBIH BERMORAL DARIPADA KEPALA PINKYMU ITU!"

"tutup mulutmu. jangan bicara seperti itu kepadaku."

"APA?! APA HAH?! HARUS SEPERTI APA AKU BICARA KEPADAMU?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" saat aku meneriakinya, dia hanya menutup mata seakan menekan amarahnya akhirnya dia mengangkat kakiku dan menggendongku di bahunya. dia menggendongku seperti menggendong barang saja! aku mulai berontak dan berteriak,

"hei turunkan aku dasar psikopat gila! turunkan aku!" aku berontak dan berteriak sepanjang jalan. dan akhirnya dia menurunkan aku di pinggir jalan.

"sesuai keinginanmu." katanya sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku. dan, ya. disinilah aku. terbengong di pinggir jalan seperti seorang gelandangan atau apa. aku mulai mengutukinya karena telah menurunkanku yang terluka ini

(aku memang minta diturunkan, tapi bukan itu kemauanku sebenarnya. kau pasti pernah dengar juga kan? 'lain di hati lain di mulut'. jadi tolong, jangan anggap aku sok jual mahal atau apa)

aku berjalan dengan 1 kaki, sambil berpegangan kepada apapun yg bisa membuatku tetap berdiri. dan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. orang tuaku meneriakiku karena pulang jauh malam tanpa memberi kabar dan pulang dengan keadaan kotor dan terluka. adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Romeo itu hanya tertawa-tawa melihatku diomeli oleh orang tuaku.

TAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?! aku meninggalkan orang tuaku yang sedang meneriakiku ke kamarku. aku tak mengganti baju dan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk mandi sampai akhirnya aku merebahkan badanku di kasur dan akhirnya aku tertidur. setelah hari-hari melelahkan ini, yang kuinginkan hanya tidur..

* * *

aku terbangun keesokan harinya. dan itu sudah jam 9...

Sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah! hm... aku berpikir kenapa orang tuaku tak membangunkan aku? biasanya mereka akan marah-marah padaku kalau bangun tak tepat waktu... dan juga tak ada suara berisik adikku.. oh iya, ini hari kamis. dia pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah. aku turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju dapur untuk mencari minum. leherku kering sekali sampai terbakar rasanya. eh? ada surat di meja makan. kuambil suratnya, dan kubuka.

'Lucy, ayah dan ibu harus pergi ke tempat Loke. Ia akan menikah, dan ibu lupa memberitahumu dan adikmu kemarin. makan pagi dan malam sudah ibu taruh di kulkas. tinggal dipanaskan saja bila kamu dan adikmu lapar. ps: ibu dan ayah akan pulang kira-kira 2 hari atau 3 hari lagi. jangan lupa belajar' yang kupikirkan hanya satu, yaitu...

'HORE AYAH DAN IBU TAK ADA! AKU BEBASSS! AKHIRNYA KEBERUNTUNGAN MENGARAH PADAKU! MUAHAHAHHA!' dan kuputuskan hari itu aku bolos. ya tentu saja,selain kakiku sakit, sudah telat pula.. asik asik asik! akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk sementara. aku langsung pergi mandi,dan mengobati lukaku

(yang sudah bernanah dan membengkak karena kutinggal tidur tanpa diobati semalam). setelah itu aku makan dan nonton TV sebentar. tak terasa, ternyata aku tertidur lagi di sofa. tidur yang benar-benar nyaman.. tanpa mimpi dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali..

"Lu... Lucy... hei Lucy!" aku terbangun sampai melompat saking kagetnya. Itu Juvia! tak bisa apa aku tidur barang sejenak?! AAAARGGGHHH!

"apa maumu? pulang sana!" kataku ke Juvia

(maafkan aku kalau aku kasar kepada sahabatku sendiri. tapi, ya. mood-ku jelek kalau baru bangun tidur).

"jangan begitu dong! ayo bangun... ayo.. ayo bangun..."

"pergi sana... jangan ganggu aku..." setelah berkata begitu, aku mencium bau yang amat sedap... hm... bau ini... RAMEN! AKH AKU LAPAR! mataku langsung terbuka. dan langsung kurampas plastik yang berada di tangan Juvia.

"hei! itu memang Juvia bawakan untukmu! tapi gak bisa sopan sedikit?!" protes Juvia. ku jitak kepala Juvia,

"sejak kapan kau belajar sopan santun heh?" setelah itu aku langsung mengarah ke dapur, dan segera memindahkan ramen itu ke mangkuk.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Juvia

"tak bisa kaulihat aku sakit?" Kataku sambil makan ramen bawaannya.

"apa yang bisa Juvia lihat?! nafsu makanmu masih gila seperti biasa"

"jangan menjawabku begitu... mau mati?"

"ih! cara bicaramu sudah benar-benar mirip Natsu! lebih baik hentikan itu sebelum Juvia pelintir lidahmu!"

"oh ehm, baik.. baik.." jujur saja, terkadang aku suka ngeri sama Juvia. bukan karena kata-katanya atau ekspresinya. tapi karena auranya. mungkin dia itu dulu setan atau apa hingga membuatku ngeri begini... -_-

"hei, kenapa semalam kau meninggalkan Juvia?! Juvia takut tahu!"

"maaf Juvia.. semalam aku cuma emosi saja. Natsu itu benar-benar membuatku marah semarah marahnya!"

"tapi dia keren sekali semalam…Juvia tidak pernah menyangka gadis sepertimu bisa mendapatkan cowok seperti dia!"

"apa kerennya?! kalau kau mau ambil saja! dia cowok paling menjijikan yang bisanya memalukanku saja!"

"memalukanmu?"

"iya! semalam apa kau tak dengar dia bilang dia malu terhadapku? dia cuma membawaku ke kafe itu untuk dipermalukan!" membicarakannya benar-benar membuatku marah. mengingatkanku kepada kepala kosong pinknya itu!

"tunggu.. tunggu sebentar... apa maksudmu sih?! bukannya kamu yang bersikap aneh langsung lari keluar sebelum Natsu selesai bicara?"

" apa sih maksudmu?! jangan membuatku makin kesal deh"

"setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kafe, apa kamu tahu Natsu menampar cewek yang mengejekmu itu? siapa namanya..? ehm tunggu sebentar kuingat dulu.. ah!Lisanna! Lisanna namanya kalau aku tak salah ingat!" aku tersedak ramen saat dia bicara begini saking kagetnya aku.

"uhuk uhuk! dia menampar Lisanna...?tapi, bagaimana bisa...?"

"tentu saja bisa! si rubah betina itu mengejekmu 'senpai pasti sangat malu deh.. lihat saja ceweknya aneh seperti itu.. kasihan senpai~~ lebih baik sama aku~' lalu..

+PAAAK!+,

si Natsu menamparnya. Terus Natsu bilang ,'tentu saja aku malu... aku malu karena aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk dipermalukan!' . setelah itu dia pergi mengejarmu! KYAAAA! KEREN SEKALIII! AAAAH!"

"kamu serius? kamu serius dia bicara begitu...?"

"duh! untuk apa deh Juvia berbohong? sungguh, dia itu keren sekali...! tapi tentu saja Juvia lebih suka Gray-sama kekeke"

Setelah bicara begitu, Juvia menyibukkan dirinya dengan menonton Tv sambil memakan cemilanku. sementara aku.. terbengong disini,... saking 'shock'nya.. Natsu...? Natsu si psikopat itu menampar rubah betina itu demi aku..? Natsu si mulut penjahat itu? membelaku? MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU? rasanya aku tak percaya sekali... dan aku juga sangat gembira... lebih gembira dari aku memenangkan lotre pertamaku.. lebih gembira daripada saat kenaikan uang jajanku... lebih gembira dari aku menjambak Romeo, adikku... pokoknya aku gembira sekali mendengarnya! ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk Natsu sekarang juga! NATSUU... maafkan aku.. huhu... TT_TT

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~+

ah! hpku berbunyi... caller id "unknown" kuangkat sajalah...

"halo?" tanyaku

"..." orang di sebrang diam saja

"halo...?"

"..."

"KOLORKU WARNA BIRU!" teriakku, lalu kututup teleponnya. siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menelpon di saat-saat aku lagi hepi begini?! mana gak ngomong apa-apa lagi waktu diangkat! bikin marah saja!

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

hpku berbunya lagi... caller id "unknown".. pasti ini yang tadi lagi..

"APA SIH?!" teriakku kesal.

"..." dia tetap diam saja

"kalau kau tak bicara dalam waktu 3 detik, kututup!"

"..."

"satu..."

"..."

"dua..."

"ini aku" akhirnya dia bicara juga

"aku? aku siapa ya?"

"ini aku..."

"iya ini aku! tapi aku siapa!" tanyaku kesal

"ini aku! mau mati?!" O_O Natsu?! ini Natsu! ahahaha! Natsu!

"ooh... kamu...kenapa telepon?"

"kamu siapa...?" kata Natsu. otak orang ini terbuat dari kacang polong atau apa sih?!

"iya! kamu! kenapa telepon?!" akhirnya aku teriak lagi kepadanya. dia memang paling jenius dalam membuatku marah.

"siapa aku? sebut namaku."

"kamu, si pinky sinting" candaku.

+tut~ tut~ tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~+

ap... apa?! dia memutuskan teleponnya! ih... dasar pinky gila kepala polong sinting! masa dia tak bisa diajak bercanda sih! ckckck akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya

"SIAPA?!" teriak Natsu

"ini aku LUCY! kenapa teriak sih?!"

"siapa itu Lucy?! aku gak kenal!"

"ap... apa katamu...?!"

" hei Gray! siapa itu Lucy?!" dia menyebut nama 'Gray' , sepertinya dia sedang bertanya kepada Gray siapa Lucy itu.. itu aku! dasar kacang polong! -_-

"Lucy?! oh... itu lho... cewekmu itu... si cewek blonde mesum itu looohhhh..." jawab Gray.

lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu kamu Gray... kupastikan akan kupindahkan rambutmu menjadi bulu dadamu...

(*Coba bayangkan, Lucu sekali..#plak)

"ohh... halo? kenapa telepon?" akhirnya dia tahu juga kalau Lucy itu 'aku'..

"tadi kau yang telepon duluan.. harusnya aku yang bertanya... -_-" aku capek teriak-teriak.. jadi aku coba sabar saja...

"tidak ada apa-apa! memangnya aku harus ada apa-apa kalau mau telepon?!" teriaknya

"oh begituu yaaa~~~~ ya sudah, kututup yaaaaaa~~~ daaaaahhh~~~"

"tunggu-" cegahnya. ekekeke, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti cara kacang polong ini berpikir

"apaaa? katanya tak ada apa-apa?"

"memang tidak ada apa-apa! jadi tutup mulutmu dan dengar sajalah!"

"... -_-'..."

"ba... bagaimana lututmu?" O_O! Jadi dia menelpon untuk menanyakan itu? aku terharu...TT_TT

"tidak apa-apa kok... hanya memar saja... sudah, tak usah kuatir. terimakasih yaa... TT_TT"

"ap.. apa katamu?! siapa yang kuatir sama manusia barbar sepertimu!"

"iya... iya... terima kasih ya... TT_TT"

" AKU. TIDAK. KUATIR!"

"iya! kamu tidak kuatir! puas?!"

"jangan menjawabku begitu!"

"oh? oh? begitu ya? sudah selesai kan ngomongnya? sudah ya... DAAAAHHH~~~~"

"TUNGGU!-" kekeke... terjebak lagi si kacang polong ini...

"apa lagi...?! kakiku sakit nih! cepat deh ngomongnya..." hehehehe

"katamu sudah tidak sakit! mana yang benar?!"

"sudah tidak sakit! cepat! ngomong saja!"

"cewek emang resek... "

"ap.. apa katamu?!"

"jangan lihat yang lain..."

"hah?"

"jangan lihat yang lain..."

"apa sih maksudmu?! kamu selalu bikin aku bingung!"

"JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT AKU BERSAMAMU, JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP-SIAP SAJA UNTUK MATI!"

"itu sebenarnya kata-kata yang sangat mengharukan! tapi kenapa kamu harus teriak sih?!"

"aku tidak berusaha untuk mengharukanmu! jadi tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan!"

"iya... iya... iya sayang..."

"sayang..? siapa dia? dimana sekolahnya?! kamu tak dengar apa yg kubilang barusan?!"

"sayang itu kamu bodoh!"

"namaku 'N.A.T.S.U' bukan 'S.A.Y.A.N.G' "

"yayaya... terserah... -_-"

"sudah dulu! aku sibuk mau pergi! yang lain menunggu!" kata Natsu.

"eh tunggu-"

"apa lagi?!"

"kamu mau ngapain?"

"kami mau berantem dengan SMU lain."

"yayaya, terserah"

"kamu tidak percaya?! datang saja kesini kalau tak percaya! eh tunggu- JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU DATANG KEMARI!"

+TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT+

si kepala pink itu memutuskan teleponnya... dasar tak punya hati! tapi tidak apa-apa ... aku senang telah berbicara dengannya.. Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan lebih mendebarkan kedepannya.. Hem, kita lihat saja... hehehe suasana hatiku jadi bagus hari ini... dan sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke toko terdekat untuk jajan dan berpesta di rumah dengan Juvia

(mumpung rumah kosooonggg... hehehehe)

"Juvia! ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar!"

To Be Continued

Alohaaa… Bagaimana bagus? Bagus? Sempatkah kalian membayangkan bagaimana rupa Gray? #Plak Yasudah ya bales review aja ya…

**Nnatsuki: Same here, sebenernya Via-chan itu sayang sama Lisanna cuman karena lumayan banyak fanfic yang antagonisnya Lisanna jadinya Lisanna ._.**

**Marianne Gloria: Huft.. Memang Typo tuh musuh bebuyut Via-chan, maaf ya..Lain kali akan lebih teliti**

**Nshawol56: Via-chan juga kok.. malah waktu Via-chan baca fanfic kamu itu bagus banget ga ada yang typo, maaf ya Via-chan gak reviews fanficnya, Via-chan kurang _pintar_ kalo soal reviews, gimana ya.. Susah jelasinnya, Via-chan juga takut sama Natsu.. Entah kekuatan apa yang Lucy dapatkan untuk menendang 'permata' nya Natsu**

**Luna d' : Makasih ya Lunaa.. Seharusnya Lisanna nyinggung tentang berat badannya Lucy aja lebih mantep #Plak Klo gitu..Via-chan menunggu reviews dari Luna terus ya..**

**Otaku150401: Tenang.. Ceritanya bakal baik-baik aja *mengingat bulan puasa wkwkwk..**

**Ahaurats-FT: Oke boss!**

**Angel Ran: Sipp**

**Endy mutiara: Duh..duh.. Jangan senpai.. Via-chan jadi nyengir-nyengir kuda gitu baca reviewsnya Endy *tariknapas* Via-chan aja.. Biar lebih akrab #siapalo? Wkwk, Bukan.. ini aku ambil dari novel online, kalau mau websitenya boleh..Cuman nanti jadi gak seru.. Klo ceritanya udah berakhir aja ya kasih taunya..**

**Guest: Bukan… ini aku ambil dari Novel online, memangnya mirip banget ya? Makasih ya.. :3 Via-chan update sering-sering deh.. Hidup Nalu!**

**FebeVocataku: ini masih LOL nanti bakal jadi ROFL, pertama aku baca cerita ini ngakak banget sampe tuh ya.. gak kerasa aku baca sampe jam 12 malem, ngeri deh ketawa-tawa sendiri TT_TT, Okee.. Boss**

**FinasasAfina: Bukan Natsu doang yang bakal OOC nanti banyak yang OOC, Maaf ya.. Ganbatte!**

**justweirdo: Manggil Via-chan aja ya.. Oke Boss!**

Makasih ya.. Fans Nalu baik bgt.. Tetep Baca dan Reviews ya.. Dan tetap bayangkan rupa Gray! #Plakk


	3. Chapter 3

CRAZY!

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Ceritanya bukan milik Via-chan, Via-chan hanya mengganti nama tokoh saja..

* * *

Hello! Chapter 3 sudah di Update, sebelum membaca Via-chan akan membalas reviews dulu ya..

**cheryne zapizka: Makasih yaa… Oke boss!**

**Marianne Gloria: Hehe… Give me a high five! Via-chan waktu itu butuh 2 menit buat tarik nafas, Huft..**

**wendy love 26: iya bener-bener itu ngakak, Okee boss!**

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan: Makasihh :3**

**Nnatsuki: Klo Via-chan bukan nampar lagi tapi ngejambak rambut Lisanna sampe gundul kalo bisa, tapi karena mengingat bulan puasa di tahan.. **

**RyuuKazekawa: Iyaa.. Betul-betul, Oke boss!**

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan: Via-chan juga suka genre Humor, tapi jujur aja Via-chan payah banget klo soal Humor, setiap Via-chan ngelawak di didepan temen Via-chan, temen Via-chan cuman ngangguk doang..Malah waktu itu ada yang gak ngerti, dia malah nanya "Mksd?" sambil naikin 1 alis, dan itu awkward #Sok curhat tapi gak penting, masih mending punya Tia garing, punya Via-chan alott**

**Heo Dae Soo: Gomennn! Erza kayaknya bakal gak ada di fanfic ini.. Tapi lagi Via-chan usaha-in, Maap ya.. Maap bgt**

**justwierdo: Makasih :3 GO NALUU GO NALUU GO! XD**

**Luna d'N. Jell: Waktu liat review dari Luna, Via-chan seneng banget.. Luna udah mau nungguin fanfic ini, Makasih yaa.. Tapi jangan solatnya gak khusyuk gitu.. Nanti Via-chan yg dosa -_- "Via-chan tunggu terus ya reviews dari Luna.. Tapi Via-chan sempet bayangin posisi Luna kalo kasih 4 jempol buat Via-chan, 2 dari tangan sama 2 dari kakikan? -_-" 1 Jempol dari Luna udah bikin Via-chan semangat banget, apalagi 4 jempol makasih ya XD!**

**robiatulfirdaus: Rt, RT, RT! "Mau mati?!" itu kode makhluk hidup yang bernama "N.A.T.S.U" Makasih ya.. Ganbattee!**

**X : Iya di sini memang OOC's bgtt tapi tenang aja masih ada kesamaannya kok, IQnya sama-sama dongkol #Plakk**

**Guest: Makasihh yaa.. HIDUP NALUUU! XD**

**FinasasAfina: Enggak lucu banget kalau Natsu tiba-tiba Amnesia, Pelan-pelan cabik gulingnya, kasian guling yang tak bersalah itu (?) Makasih yaa.. **

**azalya dragneel: Yeyy! Arigatou azalya dragneel...Via-chan tunggu reviews dari azalya ya..**

Sekian dari Via-chan

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Aku dan Juvia berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam yang segar.. sampai akhirnya kami mampir di seven-eleven untuk membeli snack dan beberapa soda. karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku yang membeli semua snack dan sodanya. dan Juvia cukup heran dengan perbuatanku ini

(hey! jangan anggap aku pelit! biasanya kami membeli makanan atau minuman secara patungan, karena memang uangku tak banyak -_-')

Dan akhirnya kami mengarah pulang ke rumahku.

"coba setiap hari kau seperti ini.. Juvia bisa beli baju baru deh.." kata Juvia.

"jangan mimpi kau.. minggu depan gantian kau yang traktir aku." balasku. hehehehe

"huh, dasar pelit"

Yayaya, aku anggap saja aku tak mendengar kata-katanya itu. berhubung suasana hatiku lagi baik, aku tak mau moodku ini jadi jelek...

"eh lihat itu!" kata Juvia sambil menarik siku-ku

"ada apa deh?"

"itu lihat! Natsu! "

O_O hek?! Natsu? mana? orang yang ditunjuk Juvia masih memakai seragam. dan itu adalah seragam dari sekolah yang sama denganku. ah benar, itu Natsu! rambut pink itu hanya milik Natsu. karena belum pernah kulihat ada yang mempunyai rambut pink seperti dia. walaupun aku tak bisa melihat mukanya karena gelap, tapi rambut pinknya yang berkilau itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenalinya. dia sedang berjalan sambil merokok. entah mau kemana dia. tapi, bukan itu yang aneh. yang aneh 'kenapa dia sendirian'? biasanya dia selalu pergi dalam sekelompok besar. dan bajunya kotor begitu lagi! banyak cap sepatu di sana-sini! bahkan celananya ada bagian yang robek. ah! aku ingat. dia kan habis berantem tadi. dia bilang dia mau berantem sama SMU lain. mungkin mereka sudah selesai berantem. dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang. hm...

"Na-" aku berniat memanggilnya, saat dimana tiba-tiba cowok berseragam SMU memukul punggung Natsu dengan kayu dari belakang.

Natsu jatuh, memegangi punggungnya. dan cowok SMU itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai mengayunkannya untuk memukul Natsu lagi.

Reflek, aku berteriak "TIDAAAKK!" sambil berlari ke arah cowok itu. cowok itu teralihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Natsu memandangku kaget. aku tahu, aku hanya punya waktu 3 detik sebelum cowok ini kembali sadar dan mengayunkan kayunya kepadaku. jadi, aku menahan napasku dan membiarkan instingku berjalan.

+BUAKKKKKK!+

aku menendang cowok itu. tepat di bagian tengah, di tempat paling berharga dan paling sensitifnya. Natsu terperangah, sedangkan aku bisa mendengar Juvia berteriak,

"BULL'S EYE!" cowok itu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. sambil memegang mutiara hidupnya. Natsu masih dalam keadaan shock, tapi akhirnya dia berkata.

"ja.. jangan pernah kau lakukan itu kepadaku 'LAGI'!" didengar dari suaranya, aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh agar aku tak melakukan hal ini lagi kepada dia.

(setelah sebelumnya pernah aku menghentakkan lututku di 'senjata masa depan' Natsu dulu)

Dan aku hanya tersenyum saja.

* * *

"pelan pelan! tak bisakah kamu pelan sedikit! entah kenapa kau bisa lahir sebagai perempuan dengan perlakuanmu yang seperti ini!" kata Natsu.

kutekan punggungnya dengan kapas beralkohol yang sedang kupegang sekarang untuk mengobatinya.

"AW! SAKIT! MAU MATI KAMU?!"

"diamlah! kalau kau tak bisa diam, tentu saja akan lebih sakit. tahan saja jangan seperti anak mami!"

"tutup mulutmu!" teriak Natsu.

Ya, disinilah kami. di bangku taman dekat rumahku. setelah sebelumnya aku pulang untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati punggung Natsu yang terluka cukup parah. aku menyuruh Juvia pulang dan menelpon Gray untuk mengabarkan keadaan Natsu, dan Juvia nurut saja. tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya Juvia nurut saja karena dia takut melihat luka semacam ini. dan dia juga malu melihat cowok bertelanjang dada.

(jangan pikir aku mesum atau semacamnya, tentu saja aku sedikit malu. tapi aku sudah cukup biasa karena Romeo sering keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan celana dalam saja, dan adikku itu kadang-kadang menambahkan atraksi menari para-para... -_-)

Punggung Natsu sangat lebar. Kira-kira sama besarnya dengan Rogue, hanya saja Natsu lebih lebar sedikit, dan Natsu agak punggungnya penuh dengan bekas luka. sepertinya bukan pertama kali dia mendapat luka sepert ini.. -_-

"hei! jangan pencet disitu! itu jerawatku!" teriaknya

"maaf-maaf... kukira ini luka..." di punggung si sinting ini terdapat 1 jerawat yang tak sengaja kupencet sampai pecah. aku jadi berpikir apakah otaknya sebesar jerawat ini... hem...

+ckrik+

Natsu menyalakan korek apinya untuk membakar rokoknya. reflek, kutarik rokok dan koreknya dan kulempar jauh-jauh.

"HEI! apa yang-" protesnya

"aku tidak suka bau rokok. dan kau kira kau bisa enak-enakan merokok sementara aku terganggu asapmu itu? lebih baik kau diam saja agar aku bisa merawat lukamu"

"terserah..." dia mengeluarkan rokok dan korek lain dari kantong celananya huh.. benar-benar orang ini, dia benar-benar jenius dalam membuatku kesal!

"AKU PERGI!" teriakku aku membereskan perlengkapan P3K ku dan bergegas pulang. tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukan itu, Natsu memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"lepas.." kataku

"..." dia hanya diam sambil merokok saja

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku lagi

"Pergi saja sana. Katanya mau pergi?" orang ini mencoba bermain-main dengan emosiku... -_-

"Kalau tidak kau lepas bagaimana aku bisa pergi?!"

"Sudah.. sana pergi, ngapain masih disini?" katanya sambil terus merokok dan memegang tanganku kuat-kuat.

tindakan dan perkataannya benar-benar berlainan.. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya itu.

"matikan rokok itu, baru aku tidak pergi." akhirnya dia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjak rokoknya. Sambil masih terus memegang tanganku dia berkata,

"kenapa masih disini?! sana pergi...!"

Yayaya, terserah saja... aku jadi mengerti cara kerja otaknya... -_- lalu aku duduk lagi di sebelahnya.

"hadap kesana lagi. biar aku bisa merawat punggungmu. tinggal di perban saja" dia menurut saja tanpa protes.

akhirnya si liar ini bisa diam juga. kuperban punggungnya dengan melilitnya dari bagian dada hingga ke punggung. aku malu juga sih.. karena saat aku memutar perban, aku jadi dalam posisi memeluk dia dari belakang... hihihi... mantap..

Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu sangat wangi saat aku sedang mem-perban dia. wanginya bukan bau deodoran atau parfum laki-laki biasa... baunya seperti bedak dan sabun dijadi satu.. ah! aku tahu bau ini! ini BABY COLOGNE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! dia pakai Baby cologne! Hahahahaha

"kamu pakai baby cologne ya?" tanyaku

"apa pedulimu?!"

"iih~ kok sinis amat sih baby?"

"TUTUP. MULUTMU! PERBAN SAJALAH DAN JANGAN BANYAK MULUT!" mulai lagi... -_-

"dasar pinky sinting"

"APA-" baru saja dia mau mulai meneriakiku sampai Gray berjalan ke arah kami dan berteriak

"hei Natsu! bagaimana punggungmu? kamu baik-baik saja?" dari kata-katanya memang sepertinya Gray khawatir akan lukanya. tapi dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia sudah biasa akan Natsu mendapat luka seperti ini, jadi dia hanya menanyakan keadaannya sebagai sopan santun atau apalah. di belakang Gray ada Rogue. Rogue?! oh cintaku... saat melihat dia aku memang selalu tersipu... dia tipeku banget...! mata tajamnyaa.. rambut hitam-nya.. bibir sexynya.. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH! aku merasa ada pandangan menusuk dari sampingku. kulihat itu Natsu sedang melirikku dengan lirikan kematian.

"Lihat apa kau? Mau mati?" setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Natsu, aku berhenti memandangi Rogue.

"eh?! ap- apa yang kaulakukan berdua?!" teriak Gray. dia berkata begitu lantaran aku sedang memegang punggung Natsu

(sedang menempelkan perbannya) yang telanjang dada. -_-

"iih~ Lucy genit yaaa...?" kata Gray dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

"jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! gak bisa lihat aku sedang memasang perban?! dan jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku Lucy!" teriakku

"iih~ Lucy jahaaat... kita kan BFF..."

"BFF kakiku!" sesaat aku lupa diri dan mulai berteriak-teriak pada si monyet ini. padahal aku harus jaga image gara-gara ada Rogue.. tapi Rogue tidak memandangku takjub mungkin sikapku baik-baik saja... hahaha

"hei Natsu, orang yang memukulmu sudah kami tangkap dan kami habiskan." kata Rogue.

aku tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pemukul itu.. yang pasti aku kasihan padanya karena sudah merasakan tendangan mautku, dan sekarang berurusan dengan Natsu.. -_-

"kerja bagus.. bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" kata Natsu.

"sudah kami habisi juga."

"hem.. dengan ini mereka gak akan berani-berani lagi berurusan dengan kita. hem-"

"kenapa sih kalian berantem dengan mereka?" sela-ku.

"Natsu saat itu sedang membeli roti, tapi roti terakhirnya diambil oleh anak yang ternyata adalah bos di SMU lain itu. dan Natsu mulai memaki-makinya. mereka ngajak berantem. jadi kita oke saja karena sudah lama tidak gerak badan" jawab Gray.

Kini aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa berteman... karena sifat mereka semua hampir sama... p.s.i.k.o.p.a.t!

"sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja.. nah, sekarang kami mau nongkrong di rumah Droy. Kamu mau ikut gak?" tanya Rogue.

aku memandang Natsu dengan tatapan tidak setuju. dia melihatku sejenak dan berkata pada Rogue,

"aku lewat hari ini. lukaku belum selesai dirawat. dan aku ingin pulang saja, mau tidur." aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya ini. dan lagi, lukanya sudah selesai kurawat. Jangan-jangan dia masih ingin bersamaku.. ho~ho~ho~!

"apa-apaan kamu?! kamu tidar pernah tidur sebelum jam 3 pagi! dan lagi ini baru jam sebel- UPPHH! UPH!" Gray belum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Rogue. dan Rogue menariknya untuk pergi.

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu! selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Rogue. sepertinya dia ingin membiarkan kita berdua... -_- lalu mereka semua pergi, dan tinggal kami berdua lagi disini.

"kenapa kamu tidak ikut nongkrong? lukamu sudah selesai kurawat kok."

"oh ya sudah, aku pergi nongkrong saja." katanya sambil berdiri.

"tunggu-" kataku sambil memegang tangannya. kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik begini?

"apa?"

"tetaplah disini" entah kenapa kata-kata ini bisa keluar dari mulutku...

Natsu tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sampingku lagi. dan aku baru sadar, baru pertama kali ini aku lihat dia terseyum! senyumnya manis sekali... Pasti aku akan terbayang senyumannya sepanjang malam... -_-'

"pakai bajumu." kataku sambil menyerahkan kemejanya. dia mengambil dan mulai mengancinginya satu-satu.

"besok lepas perbannya dan ganti yang baru. jangan dibiarkan saja, nanti bisa membengkak dan lama sembuhnya."

"iya-iya.. besok kau yang lakukan."

"apa- kenapa harus aku?!"

"diam dan lakukan sajalah."

Akhirnya aku diam. karena aku memang ingin merawatnya lagi... hehehe

"eh, apa itu dibawah matamu?" aku melihat ada segaris merah di bawah matanya. tepatnya di pipi atasnya.

"ah, ini? terluka saat berkelahi tadi. sepertinya ada yang pegang pisau."

"aduh! sini kuobati juga!"

Kutarik wajahnya agar menghadap ke arahku. lalu kuolesi luka itu dengan kapas yang berakohol. ini aneh, kenapa dia diam saja? padahal dari tadi dia mengoceh terus saat aku mengobati punggungnya. aku menoleh ke atas. dan pada saat itu aku tahu kenapa dia diam saja. dia sedang melihatku. bukan melihat. dia memperhatikan wajahku. ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan ada kotoran di mataku. atau bulu hidungku keluar? tapi baru pertama kali kulihat mata seperti matanya. matanya hitam. beberapa saat dia memandangiku, matanya mulai tertutup dan akhirnya dia tertidur. kusandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, dan tak tersadar akupun juga tertidur.

* * *

aku terbangun. tapi Natsu sudah tidak ada,dan hari masih gelap. kulihat Hp-ku, sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi... hem, aku masih mengantuk.. tunggu sebentar, jam 3 pagi?! aku berarti sudah tertidur selama 4 jam. dan Natsu meninggalkan aku di taman ini... SENDIRIAN! APA TAK BISA DIA MAMBANGUNKAN AKU?! DASAR KEPALA POLONG! KETIAK BUSUK! BENCI BENCI BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lalu aku pulang ke rumah. untung saja orang tuaku tak ada di rumah hari ini! Entah jadi apa aku kalau mereka melihatku pulang pagi dengan baju kotor penuh darah.

(darah Natsu tentunya) -_-

Sesampainya di rumah, kulihat tak ada orang sama sekali. oh ya, tentu saja. Romeo sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan walaupun dia di rumah dia pasti sudah tertidur jam segini. aku makan sedikit dan mandi. lalu aku pergi ke kamar dan berbaring. capek sekali hari ini... setelah bertemu Natsu, rasanya ada-ada saja yang terjadi... besok aku mau bolos lagi ah.. mumpung tak ada orang, aku mau tidur sampai siang...muahahahhaha!

lalu aku tertidur, aku bermimpi Natsu ada di rumahku, dan aku sedang menyuruhnya untuk memijat kakiku. baru saja mau kusuruh dia untuk menggosok toiletku, tapi Hp-ku berbunyi

+DING~ DING~CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

oh ya ampun... apa aku tak bisa lebih sial dari ini?! keinginanku cuma tidur dan tidurku diganggu! AAAAARRRHHH!

"APA MAUMU?!" teriakku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"mau mati...?" aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan aku tak perduli dengan apapun selain tidur

"MATI SAJA SENDIRI!" teriakku

"jangan menjawabku begitu! kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?! kau harus mengganti perbanku!" karena kesal ada yang mengganggu tidurku, kucabut baterai dari dari HPku dan melanjutkan tidur...

* * *

Saat aku bangun sudah pukul 2 siang. dan saat aku mengaktifkan HPku,

'128 misscall!' gila! dan itu semua dari...'unknown' - 'N.A.T.S.U' yah biar sajalah, anggap saja itu pembalasanku karena dia meninggalkanku sendirian di taman. aku mengarah ke dapur untuk minum. dan aku mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandiku, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. saat mandi, sepertinya HPku berdering beberapa kali. bukannya aku tak mau mengangkat... tapi bagaimana bisa?! selesai mandi, Hpku berhenti berdering. ya sudah aku biarkan saja.. dan aku pergi nonton TV sambil makan. lho, kok aku kepingin 'pup' ya? uh! harus cepat-cepat ke WC!

+DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

HPku berbunyi lagi, jadi kusambar saja dan kubawa ke WC sekalian.

"halo?" jawabku sambil...

(kuharap kalian tahu aku sedang menelpon sambil ngapain)

"kamu dimana?" kata Natsu. suaranya benar-benar marah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"aku? kamu tidak boleh kesini! dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!" setelah berkata begitu, kututup teleponnya sebelum dia bisa marah-marah lagi. tentu saja dia tak boleh kesini dan dia tak akan bisa kesini..

(kecuali dia mau ke sini di WC 'pup' bersamaku.)

maafkan aku karena aku menutup teleponmu, Natsu. aku cuma ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu bila bertemu denganku besok. aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan merindukanku? atau malah akan membunuhku? kekeke, kita lihat saja besok.. urusanku di wc sudah selesai,dan aku mulai bermalas-malasan lagi sambil menonton TV. lalu pintuku berbunyi kencang sekali.

+DOK! DOK! DOK!+

"LUCY-CHAN?! KAMU DI DALAM?!"

+DOK! DOK! DOK!+

"LUCY-CHAN?!"

Lucy-chan...? sepertinya itu Gray.. -_- apa yang dia lakukan mengetok pintu seperti orang kesetanan saja...

"LUCY-CHAANNN?!" Teriaknya lagi..

"iya iya sebentar! aku kesana!" orang ini benar-benar tak punya kesabaran! membuatku kesal saja.

"APA?!" teriakku pada Gray begitu aku membuka pintu. entah darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku..

"hosh...hosh...hosh!" dia tak menjawab tapi hanya tersengal-sengal saja. sepertinya dia berlari sepanjang perjalanannya kemari..

"dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku

"aku mencuri datamu di ruang guru! hosh... hosh..."

"apa?! kau mencuri apa?!" orang ini benar-benar sinting.. kenapa dia tak tanya saja ke Juvia malah mencuri data di ruang guru? IQnya benar-benar jongkok!

(menurut Via-chan bukan jongkok lagi tapi dongkol)

"IT... ITU TIDAK PENTING! hosh..hosh, NAT.. NATSU MENGHILANG!"

"APA KATAMU?! NATSU MENGHILANG?!"

To Be Continued

Bagaimana? Sebenernya waktu memerhatikan tulisan "Romeo nari para-para" sempet kebayang, dan itu NGAKAK abiss.. Entah gimana reaksi Wendy klo ngeliat Romeo kayak begitu, di fanfic ini memang OOC banget.. Nafsu makan Natsu berkurang terus Nafsu makan Lucy bertambah.. Ckckck naik berapa ton ya? #Plakk Awalnya Via-chan mau buat ini fanfic Jerza cuman gara-gara lebih enjoy sama Nalu akhirnya Nalu deh :3 Hidup Naluu..


	4. Chapter 4

CRAZY!

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

* * *

Hello..Hello Maaf ya chapter agak telat.. Sebenernya mau update 1 chapter doang tapi karena keajaiban dunia hari ini #plak

-_- tapi karena chapternya kedikitan jadinya update 2 chapter dalam 1 chapter gitu.. Bales review dulu ya..

**ahaurats-FT: Hidup Nalu! :3**

**HyLucyNagi: Wkwk, Oke boss!**

**Marianne Gloria: Iya, klo lagi baca part-part Nalunya senyum-senyum sendiri gituu- _-" Natsu hilang, Waspadalah! Waspadalah! Wkwkwk…**

**azalya dragneel: Iya-iya, kayak orang gila gituu #plakk Okeee..**

**Azusa Vermillion: Okee, Ganbatte!**

**justweirdo: wkwk, Oke-okee..**

**Nnatsuki: Natsu telah menghilang ke planet biru-kehijauan bernama bumi… #Plakk Okee**

**Mirajane Blue Heart: Makasih :3 Okee**

**Guest: Oke, Sip Boss!**

**FinasasAfina: Hati-hati nanti keselek.. Makasih, Heyy yang buat cerita ini bukan Via-chan (pinginnya sih Via-chan tapi takdir berkata lain #plakk) Via-chan ngambil dari Novel Online yang sebenarnya Via-chan sendiri ga tau siapa yang buat TT_TT tapi Makasih ya sudah me-review Fanfic ini, tetap review ya.. ^^**

**Bloomier: Okee, Wkwk, Makasih ya.. :3**

**HirasawaYui: Makasih.. Okee Boss!**

**Endymutiara: TT_TT Jadi kurang seru dong.. Tetep me-review fanfic ini ya.. Makasih.. ^^**

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"APA KATAMU?! NATSU MENGHILANG?!" teriakku

"iyaaa... hosh hosh... untuk apa aku bohong!" kata Gray sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

"ooh? hilang ya? hahahahah! kau kira aku bodoh heh?! kuda liar seperti dia masa bisa menghilang?! bahkan anak TK-pun bisa tahu arah jalan ke rumah!" teriakku. setelah berteriak pada Gray, aku menutup pintu karena kupikir dia hanya bercanda atau mengerjaiku.

"tunggu-" katanya sambil menahan pintuku sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

"apa?!"

"ak- aku sungguh-sungguh! tadi dia mendapat telepon.. sepertinya dari anak di SMA yang kemarin.. hosh hosh.."

"lalu? kenapa kalau dia ditelepon anak SMA yang kemarin itu? apa masalahnya? dia memang punya banyak pengikut bukan?"

"bukan begitu! saat menerima telepon itu, dia berteriak-teriak 'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA' setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya. lalu dia menelpon orang entah siapa.. dia hanya berkata 'dimana kau sekarang...?' setelah orang itu menjawabnya, muka Natsu mengeras dan sepertinya dia marah sekali. dan dia langsung berlari pergi. kami semua mencarinya dan menelponnya, tetapi tak ada yang menemukannya dan dia tak mengangkat teleponnya!"

tunggu... tunggu... ini aneh.. 'kamu dimana...?' ? Natsu tadi bertanya padaku sewaktu aku di WC tadi.. 'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA' Natsu berkata begitu kepada anak SMA yg kemarin itu? sepertinya dia ingin melindungi seseorang yang diambil/disandera oleh anak SMA itu. 'kamu tidak boleh kesini! dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!' aku jelas berkata begitu pada dia tadi... jangan-jangan...

"DIMANA TEMPAT KALIAN BIASA BERKELAHI?!" tanyaku panik

"eh?"

"mungkin Natsu di sana! cepat! ini gawat!"

"kami biasa berantem di gedung kosong sebelah sana... tapi kenapa?"

"sudah! kujelaskan sambil berlari saja!" lalu kami berlari menuju gedung kosong yang ditunjukan Gray itu.

* * *

"apa yang mau kaujelaskan?" tanya Gray sambil kami berlari

"tadi Natsu menelponku." jawabku

"lalu?"

"aku bilang padanya.'jangan kesini dan dia tidak bisa kesini'."

"hem... ya? lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

dasar kepala bawang... masa dia belum mengerti juga... -_-

"mungkin saja anak SMA itu ingin balas dendam pada Natsu soal kejadian kemarin, dan bisa saja mereka bilang mereka menyanderaku. dan dia harus datang sendiri kalau mau menyelamatkan aku... dan kata-kataku kepadanya di telepon itu juga ikut meyakinkan dia tentang penyanderaanku."

"seperti di film-film dong maksudmu...? bukannya kamu saja yang terlalu banyak nonton film?"

"cobalah kau pikir! manusia dengan otak seperti Natsu apakah tidak akan tertipu dengan hal basi seperti ini? bayangkan saja kalau kau di posisi Natsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? otak kalian kan sama kadarnya... -_-"

"aku akan pergi menolong pacarku yang disandera. seorang diri tanpa membawa teman-teman..."

"nah, mungkin itu yang dilakukan Natsu sekarang... ini semua salahku..."

"oh... hem, aku mengerti. tenang saja, Natsu akan baik-baik saja..." kata Gray dengan suara yang kurang yakin.. aku tahu dia berusaha menghiburku, dan aku senang dengan perhatiannya ini.. dasar monyet ini.. tahu juga cara menyenangkan orang. kami berlari dan berlari menuju ke gedung kosong itu. tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Natsu sama sekali.

"ada tempat lain?" tanyaku.

"hem... kami juga biasa berantem di lapangan parkir terbuka dekat seven eleven.."

"ayo kita ke sana!"

"aku sudah menyuruh anak-anak kelas 1 untuk mencari kesana, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Natsu juga."

"tempat lain...?"

"sudah kami periksa. makanya aku pergi ke rumahmu, kukira siapa tahu saja dia disana."

Entah harus mencari kemana lagi.. aku dan Gray berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk mencari Natsu. dan kami telah mencari-cari hingga matahari sudah tenggelam, tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan Natsu. dan setiap kali kami berusaha menghubunginya, teleponnya selalu tidak aktif.

"ini semua salahku... harusnya aku tidak bercanda pada saat itu..." kataku

"kita pasti akan menemukannya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Rogue.

"ya.. dia tak akan mati semudah itu.." kata Gray.

Mati? kenapa dia harus bilang mati sih?! dasar kera busuk.

"kemana lagi kita harus mencari? kita sudah mendatangi setiap tempat berantem kalian" tanyaku

"hm... ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi." kata Rogue

"apa?! jadi masih ada tempat berkelahi lain lagi?! kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" tanyaku

"bukan begitu.. hanya saja ini belum tentu mungkin dia berada di sana.. tapi perasaanku mengatakan, Natsu berada di SMU itu sendiri"

SMU itu sendiri? berarti kalau dia kesana seorang diri, dia pasti dikeroyok oleh banyak sekali orang dari anak SMU itu. tanpa seorangpun membantu...

"CEPAT KITA KESANA!" teriakku

Kami menuju ke SMU tempat Natsu berada dengan pasukan yang banyak. semua anak membawa motor, dan aku dibonceng oleh Rogue.. hehehe, Rogue... aku dibonceng Rogue dan bisa memeluknya dari belakang,., hehehe Lucy! fokus-fokus! ini bukan saatnya untuk hal seperti ini! nyawa Natsu sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang! akhirnya kami sampai di SMU tersebut. semua anak memarkir motornya di depan gerbang SMU. sebagian ada yang ikut masuk kedalam dan sebagian menjaga di luar. dan 1/3 dari orang yang ada membawa pemukul baseball. kami masuk ke daerah SMU tersebut. tapi tempat ini amat sepi. memang, kemungkinan besar pasti perkelahian sudah selesai sejak tadi. dan aku tak mau dan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Natsu sekarang. di sekeliling sekolah tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang maupun tanda bekas terjadi perkelahian, sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke GYM. di dalam GYM banyak darah berceceran di lantainya. ini sudah pasti bekas terjadinya perkelahian. di sana ada 1,2,3,... 7 orang pingsan tergeletak di lantai! oh tidak... aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya Natsu di antara orang pingsan itu.. tetapi dia tidak ada. dan aku bersyukur Natsu tidak ada di sini.

"ini jelas telah terjadi perkelahian" kata Rogue.

"tapi tidak ada Natsu disini.. dimana dia?" Tanya Gray.

"entahlah, sepertinya kita harus mencarinya lagi. sebaiknya kita mencarinya di sekitar sini, siapa tahu dia pingsan di sekitar sini." aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan Rogue yang satu ini... bagaimana jadinya bila Natsu benar-benar pingsan di sekitar sini?! bagaimana bila dia dilukai oleh anak-anak lain? bagaimana kalau dia terluka amat parah? bagai-

"Lucy! tenanglah!" teriak Rogue. aku baru sadar ternyata aku gemetar dan air mata keluar dari mataku.. aku sangat ketakutan bila apa-apa terjadi pada Natsu. dan ini semua salahku!

"tenanglah... dia pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.. sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran di jalan. aku akan mengantarmu sementara yang lain mencari Natsu.

"tapi aku mau mencarinya juga." kataku

"kau hanya akan menghalangi pencarian kami. sebaiknya kau pulang dan menunggu kabar dari Natsu, itu lebih berguna untuk sekarang. karena aku tahu, Natsu pasti akan menghubungimu lebih dulu bila ada apa-apa."

"benarkah..?"

"tentu saja. kau kan pacarnya." akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Rogue mengantarku. di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berpikir dimana Natsu berada, hatiku sungguh tak tenang dan ketakutan. motornya berhenti 500 meter dari rumahku, karena akan lebih cepat bagi Rogue untuk memutar balik dari sini daripada mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah. dan aku turun dari motornya.

"tenang saja.. dia tidak akan apa-apa.. aku berani jamin." kata Rogue

"ya aku tahu.. tapi tetap saja aku sangat ketakutan. dan ini semua salahku karena bicara yang bukan-bukan di telepon tadi!"

"tenanglah.. ini bukan salahmu.. semua cowok pasti akan melakukan apa yg dilakukan Natsu."

"tapi... tapi... hiks, hiks, hiks" tanpa tersadar aku menangis. dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menangis buat seorang cowok. dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis.

"sudah, sudah... jangan sedih lagi, dia akan segera kembali" kata Rogue sambil memelukku dengan sebelah tangan. dia sangat harum, sama seperti terakhir kali aku digendongnya. dan baunya menenangkan hatiku. untuk sebentar, aku merasa amat nyaman dan aman.

"ap... apa apaan ini...?" kata seseorang di belakangku Rogue langsung melepas pelukannya. wajah Rogue mengeras dan dihantui rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. aku menghadap kebelakang. itu... itu...

"Natsu...?"

"ap... apa-apaan ini...?"

* * *

"Na... Natsu..." Natsu ada di sana. wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, bibir bagian kirinya sobek, luka di bawah matanya makin melebar,dan bajunya sangat kotor penuh dengan darah serta sobekan. entah sejak kapan dia berada di situ, padahal sedari tadi kami mencarinya kesana kemari. mukanya mengeras dan penuh dengan amarah,dia berjalan ke arahku dan Rogue.

+BUAAAKHHH!+

Natsu menonjok wajah Rogue keras sekali.

"ROGUEE?! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" kataku kepada Natsu sambil memegang Rogue yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat kencangnya pukulan Natsu.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" teriak Natsu.

"apa?! apa yang kulakukan dengannya?! dia hanya menghiburku karena aku amat ketakutan kau belum ditemukan sedari tadi!"

"begitu...? jadi kau akan berpelukan dengan semua lelaki disaat kau ingin dihibur? dimana harga dirimu!?" kata-katanya benar-benar menyakiti hatiku saat ini. aku tak menyangka dia menganggapku serendah ini. dan lagi, dia memukul temannya sendiri yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"apa katamu?! jangan kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan semaumu! jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengatur-ngaturku! siapa kau berani berbuat begitu?! aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu! kau selalu merendahkan aku bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah! pergi kau, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu! aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

aku sangat marah kepadanya, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan air mataku keluar deras sekali. sorot mata Natsu amat menyedihkan, sekan-akan dia terluka oleh perkataanku. tapi aku sudah terlalu marah untuk peduli ataupun merasa bersalah.

"jadi begitu..? baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." setelah berkata begitu, dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepada Rogue.

"tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kejar Natsu sekarang." kata Rogue.

"tidak, aku tidak akan mengejarnya. dia yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini kepadanya."

"tapi-"

"apapun yang kau katakan atau kau memohon sekalipun. walaupun itu kau yang meminta, aku takkan melakukannya." kerasku kepada Rogue. sepertinya Rogue sadar, apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran. akhirnya dia diam saja.

"masuklah dulu ke rumahku, akan kuobati luka di wajahmu." kataku kepada Rogue.

"tidak, itu tidak perlu. sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Natsu, Heartfilia-san. kau menyakitinya." setelah berkata begitu, Rogue naik ke motornya dan pergi.

aku tahu aku menyakiti dia, tetapi dia yang membuatku jadi begini. apakah ini akhirnya? inikah akhir hubunganku dengan Natsu..? terlalu pendek dan menyakitkan untuk kupikirkan. kepalaku berat sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama menangis. aku pulang ke rumah dan masuk ke kamarku, tanpa mengganti baju ataupun mandi. aku merebahkan diriku di kasur, dan kuharap aku bisa melupakan semuanya saat aku terbangun nanti...

* * *

saatku membuka mata, sinar matahari sudah sangat terik. kulihat jamku,sudah jam 2. semalam aku baru bisa tidur selepas jam 5 pagi. dan saat aku tertidur, aku terbangun beberapa kali. ini sangat melelahkan, saat aku benar-benar terjaga yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Natsu. ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengannya. melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan aku juga merindukan senyumnya. semua ini membuatku hampir gila, tak pernah sekalipun aku begini. dan yang bisa membuatku begini hanya satu, yaitu Natsu. aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. dan saat aku menginjak lantai, lututku sangat sakit. rupanya lukaku membengkak lagi karena tidak kuobati. aku mengerang, lututku rasanya sakit sekali. mungkin aku harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat.. akhirnya aku mandi, dan aku merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. maklumlah, kemarin aku sangat keringatan dan langsung tidur tanpa mandi dulu... -_- setelah itu aku makan sebentar. setelah makan, aku pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati kakiku.

(ya, persediaan obatku sudah habis karena kupakai untuk mengobati lututku dan punggung Natsu)

karena sepertinya kakiku sudah harus benar-benar diobati. saat aku keluar dari rumah, aku melihat sebuah korek api tergeletak di depan pagar rumahku. jangan-jangan semalam dia berada disni saat kami mencarinya? tidak-tidak Lucy! jangan pikirkan dia lagi! sesampainya di apotek,aku mengambil beberapa obat antiseptik dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Lucy-chan?" kata itu adalah Gray.

"oh kamu. sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku

"tentu saja membeli obat. untuk apa obat antiseptik itu?"

"untuk lututku yang terluka 2 hari lalu. bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan sudah mengeluarkan nanah karena aku tak rutin mengobatinya."

"wanita selebor sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu secara rutin. hahahahahha!"

"tutup mulutmu, dasar kera busuk!" kataku sambil menjitak Gray.

"aduh! aduh sakit! kasar sekali sih! oh iya, soal Natsu..."

"jangan membicarakan dia!" potongku

"memang kenapa? aku cuma mau bilang dia masuk rumah sakit."

"apa?! dia masuk rumah sakit? tapi kenapa?"

"iya, semalam dia mabuk dan hujan-hujanan. setelah itu, sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi. aku dan Rogue menemukannya tergeletak di jalan semalam. tapi saat dia melihat Rogue, dia marah sekali kepadanya dan memaki-maki Rogue. aku tak pernah melihat Natsu memaki-maki Rogue seperti itu. entah kenapa dia begitu.. tapi tak lama setelah itu, Natsu pingsan. lalu aku dan Rogue membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"apa Natsu terluka parah?"

"ya. dia terluka parah.. tangan kirinya patah, dan seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi luka. sepertinya dia harus diopname selama beberapa minggu."

"..."

"aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, kamu mau ikut?"

"tidak. sebaiknya aku tidak ikut."

"aaah~ sudahlah ayo ikutt!" kata Gray sambil menarikku pergi. tenaganya kuat sekali. tak kusangka monyet ini sangat kuat! aku tak bisa melepas pegangannya, dan dia terus menarikku menuju ke rumah sakit. akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit, dan Gray membawaku ke kamar nomor 93.

"Oi Salamander! aku bawa Lucy nihhh~" kata Gray sambil memasuki kamar, dan aku mengikuti Gray dari belakang. ada Natsu disitu. lengan kirinya di gips, kepalanya di perban, dan wajahnya ditempel banyak plester. dia mengenakan baju rumah sakit, dan itu membuatnya cukup lucu.. hehehe di dalam ruangan ini ada banyak orang, sebagian sudah kukenali wajahnya namun sebagian tidak. tetapi Rogue tak ada disini. biasanya Gray dan Rouge selalu ada disamping Natsu. ini aneh...

"ha...halo..." sapaku gugup kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya melihat ke arahku

"untuk apa kau kesini? katanya kau muak melihat wajahku?" ugh, bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu! padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menjenguknya.

"aku cuma mau melihat keadaanmu kok! tapi sepertinya tidak parah" jawabku

"apanya yang tidak parah! tak bisa kau lihat ini!?"

dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, atau memang dia tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin? dia seperti Natsu yang biasa, tidak menyeramkan seperti tadi malam. aku sangat lega dia Baik-baik saja. dan melihat wajahnya mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya hari ini.

"kalian semua keluar." kata Natsu kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Gray dan yang lainnya menuruti dan mengarah keluar. melihat itu, aku juga mengarah keluar.

"kamu mau kemana?" tanya Natsu.

"hah? siapa?" tanyaku

"ya kamu! nanya lagi. kamu tetap disini, yang lainnya keluar!" teriaknya

"kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak?! dasar sinting"

"tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan sajalah!" akhirnya aku menurutinya, entah kenapa semakin hari sifat budakku makin terlihat -_- aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan bertanya

"kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar?"

"terserah aku." jawabnya.

dasar psikopat egois! -_- apa salahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?!

"dimana Rogue?" tanyaku

"buat apa kau menanyakan dia? kau suka padanya?" sindir Natsu.

"kenapa sih kamu berkata begitu?! aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya! jadi jangan sebut-sebut namanya di depanku!"

"kau harus minta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin. kau memukulnya sampai wajahnya lebam."

"aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya. itu salahnya sendiri"

"apa katamu-"

"aku tak akan minta maaf! tidakkah kau dengar itu?!" teriaknya aku bangkit berdiri.

" sebaiknya aku pulang, kita bicara kalau kepalamu sudah dingin." aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi sampai Natsu menangkap tanganku.

"jangan pergi" katanya

"kita bicara lain kali saja" tegasku sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"jangan pergi" katanya lagi

"maaf, aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

"TAPI KAPAN?! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KESINI?! HEI- TUNGGU! HEI-" teriak Natsu dia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi aku sudah keluar dari ruangannya. kulihat Gray amat kaget dan berlari memasuki ruangan karena mendengar Gray berteriak-teriak. bisa kudengar Gray meneriakkanku agar aku kembali, tapi aku mengabaikannya. aku berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututku, aku harus pergi sebelum Natsu atau Gray menangkapku kembali.

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin, tepatnya sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. ibu dan ayahku sudah kembali dari urusannya, dan mereka marah sekali melihat rumah yang amat kotor karena aku maupun Romeo sama sekali tak peduli untuk membersihkan rumah. jadi sebagai hukuman akhir pekan, aku dan adikku membersihkan rumah sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. -_- aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sekolah

(wajarlah, aku bolos dari hari Kamis. hehehehhee).

dan aku rindu pada Juvia.. huhuhu Juvia! banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.. sesampainya di sekolah, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Juvia.

"jadi kau belum ke Rumah Sakit lagi semenjak kejadian itu?" kata Juvia

"tentu saja! aku mana mau bertemu dengan Natsu, bisa-bisa kami berantem lagi nanti.. dan aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Rogue. dia sepertinya dimusuhi oleh Natsu sekarang..."

"tapi, apa kau tidak merindukan Natsu?" tanya Juvia.

rindu? tentu saja aku merindukannya, tetapi aku takut untuk bertemu dengan Natsu.. aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Juvia. dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dari ekspresiku yang membuat dia tidak menanyakan jawabannya.

"Lucy! Juvia! jangan berisik di jam pelajaran!" teriak Laxus Sensei. aku lupa kami sedang dalam jam pelajaran, dan aku malah curhat kepada Juvia.. hahaha jadi aku dan Juvia memutuskan untuk diam. tetapi aku tidak berkonsentrasi sama sekali terhadap pelajaran -_-

~TING TONG TING TONG~

bel istirahat berbunyi. yes! akhirnya aku bisa makan! hahaha, aku lapar sekali. baru saja aku mau pergi ke kantin bersama Juvia, tapi Rogue mencariku.

"ada Heartfilia-san?" tanya Rogue di ambang pintu kelasku.

"ah! aku disini!" teriakku pada Rogue. akhirnya Rogue melihat ke arahku dan berjalan ke arahku.

"bisa aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Rogue.

"bisa! tentu saja bisa!" kataku.

bisa kulihat semua anak-anak cewek di kelasku melirikku iri. MUAHAHAHAHHA, asik juga nih dikelilingi lelaki tampan! MUAHAHAHHAHA

"ehm Lucy, Juvia pergi ke kantin dulu ya. aku takut kehabisan roti daging." bisik Juvia kepadaku. oh iya, aku lupa sama Juvia. habisnya melihat wajah Rogue membuatku lupa semua sih.. dia tipeku banget..hahahahaa

"aku nitip roti daging juga." bisikku kepada Juvia. lalu aku dan Rogue menuju ke atap sekolah. tempat itu sepi tak ada orang sama sekali, cuma aku dan Rogue disini. ohoho Rogue~ kamu genit~~

"sebaiknya kamu menjenguk Natsu." katanya

"untuk apa? bahkan dia tak mau minta maaf padamu." jawabku

"dia sudah minta maaf padaku, dan itu aneh. Natsu tidak pernah meminta maaf."

"sudah seharusnya dia begitu." jawabku dingin

"hei, dengar- kau ingat kau pernah bilang pada Natsu kau muak melihat wajahnya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"i... iya.. lalu?"

"asal kau tahu saja, orang tuanya bercerai. dan dia lahir di saat perceraian itu. bisa dibilang, orang tuanya tidak menginginkan dia. dia tinggal bersama Ayahnya sekarang, namun ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan hanya pulang 1 bulan sekali. dia ditolak oleh ayahnya. dan kau, orang yang paling disukainya juga menolak keberadaannya. bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya dia?"

"ap.. apa? tapi-"

"tidak kelihatan bukan, dia ternyata orang yang kesepian?" tanya Rogue. aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"dia memang keterlaluan saat memukulku. tapi itu cuma karena dia takut kehilanganmu saja. dan lagi, dia sudah meminta maaf kepadaku. jadi sebaiknya kau temui dia barang sebentar saja... aku tahu pasti, kau menyukai Natsu bukan?" tanya Rogue.

Aku hanya mengangguk. aku mulai menangis, aku tak menyangka ternyata Natsu seperti ini.. dia pasti terluka sekali mendengar perkataanku. dan aku yang bodoh ini, terlalu egois untuk menemuinya. saat ini ,satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah bertemu dengan Natsu. aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. maafkan aku Natsu...

* * *

uh! aku udah semangat banget nih mau ketemu sama Natsu. tapi... disinilah aku bersama Juvia... di toilet guru! aku dan Juvia dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet guru lantaran kami makan disaat jam pelajaran. saat istirahat aku dan Juvia tak sempat makan lantaran Juvia memintaku menceritakan apa yang kulakukan bersama Rogue di atap tadi. jadinya sisa jam istirahat kugunakan untuk bercerita kepada Juvia tentang kejadian tadi. dan akhirnya kamipun lupa untuk makan! perutku dan Juvia sudah tak tahan lagi, jadi roti daging yang tadi sudah dibeli kami makan disaat jam pelajaran. tidak kami duga, bau roti daging kami kuat sekali. jadinya guru pelajaran kami mencari-cari dimana asal bau itu -_- kami berdua ketahuan sedang makan, dan saat itulah kami mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet guru selama satu minggu.. AHHH! TIDAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?! huhuhu... Natsuuuu!

"ya ampun.. sekarang sudah jam 4 sore lagi! padahal aku mau cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit untuk ketemu cintaku." keluhku kepada Juvia.

"tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja! ini semua karena kamu bercerita sampai Juvia lupa makan!" kata Juvia.

"hei jangan menyalahkan aku! kan kamu yang memintaku menceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"hukuman ditambah menjadi dua minggu karena mengobrol di tenga-tengah masa penghukuman" kata seseorang yang kutahu akhirnya itu adalah guru yang sedang mengawasi kami bekerja -_-

ukh! jadi 2 minggu! aaaahh! tak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini! akhirnya kami selesai membersihkan toilet guru -_- entah apa yang guru-guru itu makan, sampai toilet jadi bau sekali. sekarang sudah jam 5! ahhh! sudah sore sekali... entah apa aku sempat ke Rumah Sakit! aku dan Juvia langsung berlari pulang setelah itu, lantaran langit sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan segera hujan. dan benar saja,sesampainya aku di rumah hujan turun amat besar.. huh, sepertinya memang sudah takdir hari ini aku tidak pergi menemui Natsu... ya sudahlah.. -_- lalu aku mandi karena badanku lengket sekali . membersihkan toilet guru benar-benar menguras semua tenagaku! toilet itu kotor sekali! ugh... -_- bukan hanya itu saja, punggungku juga pegal setengah mati karena tadi terus membungkuk untuk menggosok lubang neraka itu! M.E.N.J.I.J.I.K.A.N!

+JEGER!+

wuaaaahh! suara petirnya kencang sekali... hujannya juga sangat besar.. aduh.. -_- Natsu sabar ya. besok si cantik ini akan menjengukmu pagi-pagi sekali. kekekeke

~DING DING~CHA CHA CHA~DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~

HPku berbunyi. deringnya jelek sekali, kapan-kapan akan kuganti.

"halo?" jawabku tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon

"..." orang di sebrang diam saja, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara hujan sebagai latar belakangnya.

"haaaalooooo?" tanyaku lagi

"..."

"Natsuu...?" tanyaku.

"keluar kamu..." jawabnya

"Natsu?!"

"katanya kau akan datang... kutunggu, tapi kau tidak datang juga..."

"Natsu?! kau mabuk ya? halo?"

"aku terus menunggu... bahkan aku juga meminta maaf kepada Natsu berharap kamu datang.. tapi kamu tak kunjung datang.."

"Natsu? kau dimana sekarang?!"

"terus kutunggu tapi kamu tidak datang..."

+TUUT~ TUUT~ TUUT~~+

teleponnya terputus. reflek,aku langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari Natsu. bahkan aku tak peduli untuk membawa payung di hujan sederas ini. Natsu... dia menungguku selama ini.. dia menungguku..! dimana kau Natsu..?! aku terus berlari di tengah-tengah hujan berharap menemukan dia. tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana. aku mengingat-ngingat dimana kira kira dia akan berada. ah! taman! mungkin saja dia di taman, tempat aku mengobati lukanya dulu. aku langsung berlari menuju ke taman itu. sesampainya di sana, aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya tanda-tanda Natsu. itu dia! dia disana, tepat di tempat aku mengobati lukanya waktu itu. aku berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak,

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

To Be Continued

Bagaimana? Bagus? Aneh? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.. ^^ Maaf ya klo ada yang typo atau kesalahan..


	5. Chapter 5

**_Halo! Halo! dan Halo! -_- Via-chan bener-bener minta maaf yak karena update agak lama TT_TT sebenernya dari beberapa hari yang lalu Via-chan mau update tapi gak sempet terus karena mati lampu lah, SOS lah, dan banyak cobaan lainnya #plakk Via-chan minta maaf ya dan tetep baca fanfic ini ._.v Kalau gitu Via-chan balas reviews dulu ya.._**

**Nnatsuki: Hehe, Makasihh..Ini udah update kok :3**

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan: Wkwk Makasihh.. Oke Boss!**

**Girl Hakemi: Waktu baca ini Via-chan sempet ngerasa wow! Gitu sama Natsu, Emm.. kayak galak tapi setia gitu #plak Okee Boss! ;D**

**Juliani Scarlet-Bloomier: Kasian ya.. sampe sekarang masih galau ajaa Huftt.. #plakk Makasih.. Oke Boss!**

**justwierdo: Makasihhhh! ;D Okee!**

**HyLucyNagi: Thank you! Your reviews very AWESOME too! Hehe ! #sok bahasa inggris -_- Makasih yaa.. Oke Bosss!**

**Namikaze Naruto: Terima Kasihh :3**

**Taufik Dragfilia: Via-chan ini perempuan TT_TT Sorry ya agak lama gitu.. Tetap baca fanfic ini ya.. :3 Okee!**

**FinasasAfina: Emm.. Gomennn inilah yang disebut efek dramatis gituu.. Kadang-kadang kalo Via-chan baca fanfic lagi seru-serunya terus bersambung itu rasanya gregetan yang sangat mendalam atau bisa disebut orang greget- se greget-gregetnya orang greget #plakk Makasih Fina-chan.. Ganbattee!**

**Guest: Oke-Okee tenang saja Boss!**

**Guest: Makasihh ya… Via-chan berusaha update kilat deh lain kali..**

**Hinachandesu79: Makasih ya.. Via-chan juga dulu sebenernya silent reader sampe berbulan-bulan gitu -_-" Arigatouu.. Tetep review ya di fanfic ini..**

**Azusa Vermillion: Oke-okee Boss, Ganbattee!**

**Guest: Okee Boss! Kok nadanya kayak lemes banget? -_-" (abaikan) Ini sudah di update kok!**

**lightbcn: Okee terima kasih yaa.. Hidup Nalu! ^^**

**Saitou asuka: Iya hidup Natsu drama life wkwk, Iya betul-betul Natsu kayak Tsundere.. *bisik-bisik***

**Terima Kasih ya! sudah me-reviews fanfic ini ^^ tetap review ya.. Saya tunggu review dari kalian semuaaa... Kalo gitu lanjut aja ya ke chapter 5..**

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Cerita ini bukan milik Via-chan, Via-chan hanya mengganti nama tokoh itu saja..

"NATSUUUUU!" Teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Dia sudah benar-basah kuyup, entah berapa lama dia berada di sana. dia duduk tepat di tempat aku mengobati lukanya waktu itu. di sebelah kakinya banyak tergeletak kaleng-kaleng bir, sepertinya dia meminumnya selama dia disini.

"Natsu! Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil memegang wajah Natsu

"aku terus menunggumu... menunggumu sampai aku hampir gila. menunggumu dan berharap suatu hari kau akan masuk melalui pintu kamarku.. aku selalu menungu-"

Aku memeluknya sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku memeluknya erat sekali sampai dia hanya terdiam di pelukanku. aku bisa merasakan nafas Natsu menggelitik telingaku.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." aku hanya bisa mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, dan itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mewakili perasaanku saat ini.. 'maafkan aku..' bisa kurasakan tubuh Natsu melemah di pelukanku. dan aku melepas pelukanku darinya.

"jadi, sekarang kau takkan pergi lagi...?" tanya Natsu kepadaku, sorot matanya amat memelas mengingatkanku pada anjing di rumah tetangga.

(maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku merusak mood kalian dalam membaca.. hahaha)

"iya.. aku ga akan pergi lagi.. ayo, kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit."kataku.

Lalu aku membantu Natsu berdiri. entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dengan kondisi yang separah ini. kebetulan ada taksi yang melewati taman, jadi kuberhentikan taksinya dan aku masuk ke dalam bersama Natsu.

"ke Rumah Sakit Sakura." kataku kepada pak supir.

Bisa kulihat raut muka pak supir tidak rela akan kehadiran kami di taksinya. maklumlah, kami basah kuyup dan membasahi jok mobilnya. nanti akan kuberi tip pak supirr... tenang sajaaa aku sedang baik hari ini.

"tidurlah, sesudah sampai di Rumah Sakit aku akan membangunkanmu." kataku kepada Natsu. dia menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela mobil dan berkata,

"ya, nanti jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau kau tak mau mati." dasar pinky tengik! dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.. -_- dimana perginya Natsu yang dengan mata memelas berkata 'aku menunggumu..' sekarang? huh, dia memang paling ajaib! iiihhh ya ampun... disini dingin sekali..

"pak, tolong matikan ACnya dan nyalakan penghangatnya.." pintaku kepada pak supir. bajuku benar-benar basah dan akhirnya aku sadar, 'bajuku berwarna putih!' aduhhh malunyaaa! dan di sisa perjalanan aku memeluk diriku sendiri lantaran malu.

+pluk+

Baju basah berwarna biru dilempar ke kepalaku. ini..? baju Rumah Sakit Natsu.

"pakai itu." kata Natsu.

"tapi..."

"sudah jangan banyak mulut dan pakai sajalah!" kata Natsu.

Ukh! aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini! coba dia bisa sedikit mengontrol mulutnya. aku memakai baju Natsu dan Natsu bertelanjang dada. aku sungguh tak enak kepadanya -_- sebenarnya siapa yang sakit disini...? mobill berhenti, kami sudah sampai di tujuan.

"hei, ambil uang di kantung celana sebelah kiriku." kata Natsu

"tapi.." aku baru saja mau bilang aku saja yang bayar taksi, tapi dia menyelaku

"bisa tidak kau jangan terus-terusan menjawabku?! cepat lakukan sajalah!"

Ih.. bisa tidak sih dia memperbaiki mulutnya itu! lalu aku merogoh kantung celananya

(Natsu tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena tangan kirinya di gips, jadi tolong jangan anggap aku mesum -_-)

Dan mengambil uang di dalamnya. oh tuhan.. uangnya banyak sekalii! Natsu memberikan uang kepada pak supir dan memberikan kembaliannya sebagai tip. padahal kembalinya masih banyak sekalii... oh tidak~

"hei Natsu, kau mau bertelanjang dada begitu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit? sudah, sebaiknya kau pakai saja ini." kataku sambil melepas kemeja Natsu yang kupakai. sebelum sempat kulepas, Natsu menghentikanku dan dia berkata.

"sudah! jangan banyak mulut dan pakailah saja! nanti yang lain akan datang, kau mau kelihatan seperti itu di depan semuanya."

"dasar porno.." kataku

"apa kata-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gray dan Rogue berlari ke arah kami dan Gray berteriak,

"Natsu?! darimana saja kau?! kami kaget sekali waktu suster bilang kau menghilang! lho? Lucy-chan? kenapa kau disini?"

"oh... halo..."kataku kepada Gray dan Rogue

"kenapa kau memakai kemeja Kazuma? dan kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu?!" tanya Gray.

"sudahlah jangan berisik! aku mau kembali ke kamar dan tidur!" kata Natsu sambil menariku dengan tangan kanannya

"kenapa kau menarikku?" tanyaku ke Natsu. "kau pikir kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan begitu hah? sudahlah ikut aku dulu." kata Natsu. dan aku mengikuti dia saja.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Gray.

"terserah, sudah kalian pulang saja!" kata Natsu ke Rogue dan Gray.

"iih~ Natsu genit~~ maunya berduaan aja sama Lucy-chan..."

Natsu memandang Gray dengan tatapan membunuh. dan saat itu juga, Gray menutup mulutnya dan pergi sesuai dengan perintah Natsu. Rogue juga mengikuti Gray dari belakang ,sebelumnya dia melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan Natsu.

"ayo ke ruanganku." kata Natsu

"ih~ Natsu genit~ " kataku.

"tutup mulutmu!" teriaknya, tapi bisa kulihat telinganya memerah. hihihi~ ternyata dia malu.. kekekeke

+ruangan no:93+

"ganti bajumu dengan ini." kata Natsu sambil melempar sepasang piyama dan sebuah handuk kepadaku.

"ini baju rumah sakit kan? tak apa-apa kupakai?"

"sudah ganti saja.." aku menurutinya dan masuk ke wc. aku memakai baju yang diberikan Natsu, tak kuduga bajunya besar sekali. tanganku sampai tenggelam saking panjang bajunya, jadi kugulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku-ku. dan celananya juga panjang sekali, aku juga menggulung celananya dan kupakai sampai ke perut -_-. saat aku keluar,aku mendapati Natsu juga sudah mengganti baju dan handuk menggantung di bagaimana dia memakai baju dengan tangan di gips seperti itu. dia sedang tertidur di kasurnya, dan aku berjalan ke arahnya. kubelai rambut basahnya dan aku berbisik,

"selamat tidur.." saat aku berniat meninggalkan ruangan, Natsu menangkap tanganku.

"tetaplah disini.. setidaknya sampai aku tertidur." katanya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menurutinya. aku sudah duduk di sampingnya, tapi Natsu masih menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat. mungkin dia pikir aku akan meninggalkannya -_- kulihat jam di dinding, GHEEE?! sudah jam 12 malam? mati aku! mana aku tidak bawa HP lagi!

(begitu Natsu menelpon, yang kupikirkan hanya keluar untuk mencarinya, sampai-sampai aku tidak membawa apapun -_-)

Oh ya ampun... pasti aku akan diomeli nih.. semoga saja ayah dan ibu mengira aku berada di kamar semalaman, jadi aku bisa kembali besok pagi masuk lewat jendela dapur -_- aku memperhatikan wajah Natsu. kulitnya begitu mulus! sial, aku saja yang perempuan tidak punya kulit semulus dia -_- tapi kulit mulusnya terganggu oleh beberapa lebam dan luka. matanya yang tertutup sangat sexy waktu kuperhatikan

(hehehe)

Di bibirnya ada luka sobekan, sepertinya ini karena ditonjok deh.. gimana ya rasanya ditinjok sampai bibirnya sobek begitu? ukh! memikirkannya aja aku sudah ngeri.. hoaaammm... aku jadi mengantuk deh.. aku merebahkan kepalaku di pinggir tempat tidur Natsu, dan tanpa kusadari aku tertidur...

* * *

Mataku langsung terbuka saking kagetnya. jam berapa ini?! aku ketiduran! oh tidak! aku lihat jam di dinding, pukul 04.30 pagi. huff... masih sempat aku pulang dan menyelinap masuk dari jendela. harusnya jam segini ibuku belum bangun. aku merenggangkan badanku, dan akhirnya aku tersadar aku berada di tempat tidur. sepertinya aku tidak tidur disini barusan? bukannya aku tidur di bangku? akh! dimana Natsu?! aku negok ke kanan ke kiri mencari Natsu. ah, itu dia. Natsu tertidur di sofa, dia meringkuk seperti bola. pasti dingin sekali tidur disitu... dan aku juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia memindahkanku ke tempat tidur? hhh.. aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini! :') aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju Natsu.

"Natsu.. hei Natsu.. bangun, pindahlah ke tempat tidur. aku harus pulang karena hari ini sekolah." kataku sambil mengguncang tubuh Natsu dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti lukanya. dia membuka matanya, dan sesegera itu dia pindah ke tempat tidur dengan gaya berjalan ala zombie. hihihi, pasti dia ngantuk sekali. aku mengikutinya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. setelah menyelimuti Natsu, aku mengganti baju dengan baju basahku yang kemarin

(sekarang sih sudah kering, soalnya kemarin kutaruh di beranda biar kering).

aku keluar dari ruangan Natsu dan bergegas untuk pulang. huh, semoga saja ibu belum bangun..

* * *

aku sudah di depan rumah sekarang. hmm... lampu belum menyala, berarti ibu belum bangun.. hehehe, aku beruntung hari ini. kekeke aku memutar ke halaman belakang, dan membuka jendela dapur. tidak dikunci, memang sih jendela di dapur kuncinya rusak. akan kuingat-ingat untuk memberitahu ayah agar membetulkannya sebelum rumah kami kemalingan. aku membuka jendela cukup lebar agar aku bisa masuk. ugh, jendelanya tinggi sekali! aku masuk dengan kepala duluan, dan kepalaku terbentur ujung jendela yang sakitnya setengah mati. saat aku menaikkan kakiku, kudengar bunyi

'bret!'

Dan benar saja, celanaku sobek! ughh, gak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini?! akhirnya aku berhasil masuk tanpa membuat kegaduhan. sepertinya aku cocok nih jadi ceweknya james bond kalo begini. kekekeke setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan badanku di tempat tidur. hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.. sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran nanti pada saat jam pelajaran -_- sepulang sekolah nanti aku mau langsung ke Rumah Sakit ahh~ hahaha. akh! aku lupa! aku dapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet guru sampai 2 minggu ke depan. -_-

* * *

"Lucy! bangun! kau harus sekolah!" teriak ibuku. ternyata aku ketiduran lagi barusan.. ukh, aku ngantuk sekali! aku mandi dan memakai seragamku, lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. ibu dan ayahku bersikap biasa saja, sepertinya tidak ketahuan aku pergi semalam. untunglah... tak tau jadi apa aku kalau ketahuan..

"Lucy~ semalam kemana~?" bisik adikku. tubuhku mengejang mendengarnya.

"Romeo Heartfilia, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu kalau tak mau mati." bisikku kepada adikku sambil memberikannya tatapan kematian yang kupelajari dari Natsu.

"jadi kau mengancamku? akan kuadukan ke ibu" bisik adikku. sepertinya tatapanku tak se-ampuh Natsu. -_-

"apa maumu?"

"akan kupikirkan dulu. sebagai upah tutup mulut, kau berhutang satu padaku. kekeke" bisiknya. dasar bocah tengik! lihat saja nanti pembalasanku.

"aku pergi!" teriakku. lalu aku langsung menuju sekolah. setibanya di sekolah yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah tidur di mejaku. Juvia terus menggangguku berharap aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin, tapi aku tak punya tenaga untuk menceritakannya sekarang. aku butuh tidur, jadi kuacuhkan saja si Juvia. tak terasa aku tidur sampai bel istirahat. hoaaammmmmm, tidurku nyenyak sekali barusan. dan sekarang tenagaku sudah terisi, muahahahaha saat jam istirahat kupakai untuk makan sambil bercerita kepada Juvia. teman-temanku yang lain sibuk bermain truth or dare, tetapi aku tidak ikutan karena sudah kapok dengan akibat dari permainan itu. Juvia hanya tercengang mendengar ceritaku dan mulai berteriak-teriak 'kyaaa kyaa! Natsu keren sekalii! kyaaa kyaa kyaaa' yang membuatku sakit kuping! ukh!

"gimana dengan Gray?" tanyaku kepada Juvia

"proot! uhuk-uhuk! hah? ada apa dengannya memang?" Juvia langsung memuncratkan makanannya dan salah tingkah. ih.. dia kenapa deh..? -_-

"kamu suka dia kan?"

"hah? enggak kok! hahahaha" ketahuan sekali dia suka pada Gray. -_- tapi aku diam saja, abis dia salah tingkah begitu sih...

+sepulang sekolah+

inilah hari ke 2 penghukuman kami di neraka.. -_- sepertinya baru kemarin kami membersihkan toilet ini.. kenapa sekarang sudah kotor dan bau sekali? apa sih yang guru-guru sinting itu makan dan minum?! ugh! ini namanya penyalahgunaan hak! dan ini juga merupakan pelanggaran norma dengan menyuruh dua murid manis membersihkan toilet hina ini! aku ingin ketemu Natsu! huaaa Natsuu!

"sepulang sekolah nanti kamu mau ke Rumah Sakit ?" tanya Juvia.

"iya, aku mau menjenguk cintaku. mau ikut?"

"boleh saja, Juvia lagi malas pulang. tapi disana ada Gray-sama kaann?" dasar perempuan picik! ujung-ujungnya ke Gray juga -_-

"iya iya! dia ada kok! memangnya kamu tidak ketemu dengannya disini?"

"tidak, dia tidak kelihatan beberapa hari ini. sepertinya dia bolos deh.

"Iya juga ya, semenjak Natsu masuk rumah sakit, Aku jarang melihat Gray dan Rogue di sekolah. mereka cinta banget sih sama Natsu sampai bolos sekolah..? apa mereka emang malas sekolah saja? ckck. anak jaman sekarang.. -_- akhirnya kami selesai, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 sore. WC itu memang terkutuk! kami capek sekali membersihkannya! tanganku seperti mau patah dibuatnya! aku dan Juvia segera pergi ke rumah sakit karena takut kemalaman. sesampainya di rumah sakit, Juvia langsung nyamperin Gray yang sedang merokok di luar gedung Rumah Sakit dengan beberapa temannya

(termasuk Rogue).

jadinya aku masuk sendirian ke dalam gedung.. huh dasar teman gak setia kawan! masa dia meninggalkanku begitu melihat Gray?! aku akan minta ditraktir sebagai balasannya. kekeke aku naik lift menuju ke lantai 3. sebelum menuju ke kamar Natsu, aku pergi dulu ke tempat penjualan minum otomatis untuk membeli beberapa soda. ada suara orang bicara di lorong sana,aku menengok sekadar penasaran saja. aku kaget sekali mendapati suara itu ternyata milik Natsu dan Lisanna. Lisanna? apa yang wanita busuk itu lakukan bersama Natsu? lalu aku melihat Natsu memegang wajah Lisanna dengan tangan kanannya. dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lisanna dan akhirnya Natsu mencium bibirnya. bisa kurasakan tubuhku menegang. tanganku mulai gemetar.

Natsu mencium Lisanna?

bukankah Natsu membenci Lisanna?

bukankah Natsu dulu menampar Lisanna karena dia mengejekku?

kenapa Natsu melakukannya?

peganganku pada kaleng soda yang sedang kupegang melemah. aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk memegang kaleng soda ini sekarang. tubuhku menjadi lemas seketika melihat perbuatan Natsu ini, dan hatiku amat sakit dibuatnya. mataku memanas, dan sebentar lagi kaleng soda ini akan lepas dari peganganku. tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya terjadi, apabila kaleng soda ini terjatuh, Natsu pasti akan sadar aku berada di sini.

+grep+

seseorang memegang tanganku. terima kasih kepadanya, kaleng soda yang kupegang ini tidak jadi terjatuh. orang ini membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kepadanya dan ia berkata,

"jangan dilihat.." siapa orang ini? aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. dia sangat ganteng. walaupun matanya tidak ada lipatan mata, matanya terlihat besar. alisnya tebal, bibirnya pink, hidungnya mancung, dan rambutnya amat pirang.

"kenalkan, namaku Sting Eucliffe. aku saudara tiri Natsu"

To Be Continued

**_JRENGG! JRENG! JRENG! #teriak-teriak gaje gitu.. Akhirnya datanglah Sting Eucliffe... :D tunggu next chapternya ya.. ;D Oiya Maaf ya klo ada kekurangan dichapter ini abisnya yang ngeceknya sebentar doang, Di review ya.. Sekian dari Via-chan! ^^ _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Haloooooo, Ini Via-chan masih ingetkan? Masih ? Masih? Via-chan udah lama banget gak update fanfic ini, ada banyak yang pingin Via-chan kasih tau.._

_Pertama-tama, Maaf ya, updatenya lamaa banget.. sampe berbulan-bulan gitu, ini semua karena Via-chan sibuk #plakk waktu mau update taunya mau pergi tour ternyata, terus pulang-pulang Via-chan disungguhi Pr. Ujian. Pr. Ujian, sungguh mata Via-chan berkunang-kunang #plakk tapi kayaknya Via-chan mulai dari sekarang jarang update gituu, bisa sebulan sekali atau setahun sekali?_

_Yang kedua makasih ya, udah nge-fave fanfic ini, gak nyangka bisa sebanyak ini yang nge-fave kaget gitu.. Walaupu__n bukan Via-chan yang ngebuat fanfic ini Via-chan tetep seneng karena udah bisa nge-update fanfic ini.. Terlalu banyak kata-kata ya? -_-" Oiya karna terlalu banyak review ku bales dibawah ya.. Terima kasih sudah me-review :)_

_Once more Arigatou :)_

_Happy Reading ;D_

* * *

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

.

.

"kenalkan, namaku Sting Eucliffe. Aku saudara tiri Natsu."

Orang ini ngomong apa sih? Saudara tiri Natsu? Apa sih maksudnya?

"Natsu menuju ke sini. pakai ini cepat!" katanya sambil melingkarkan jaketnya ke tubuhku.

Aku menurutinya, dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku menurutinya. entah mengapa sepertinya aku sangat mempercayainya dan aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya lama sekali. aku memakai jaketnya dan ia menarik tudung jaketnya ke kepalaku. jaketnya besar sekali, tanganku sampai tenggelam dibuatnya. dan panjangnya sampai menutupi bokongku. ia menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya, dan aku hanya menurut dan terdiam saja. aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki itu pasti suara langkah kaki Natsu. jangan sampai dia menyadari aku di sini.. tolong, jangan sampai dia tahu aku disini.. suara langkah kakinya makin mendekat. jantungku berdetak kencang, mungkin saking kencangnya orang ini bisa mendengarnya. suara langkah kaki Natsu mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di belakangku. Natsu terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan kami berdua. jangan sampai dia sadar aku disini, semoga saja jaket ini cukup untuk membuatnya tak mengenalku.

"halo... kakak." kata orang ini kepada Natsu.

"jangan panggil aku kakak. melihatmu saja rasanya aku ingin muntah."jawab Natsu.

Setelah berkata begitu Natsu melangkah pergi. dia tak menanyakan tentang aku yang sedang berada dengan orang ini. mungkin Natsu terlalu benci untuk peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan orang ini sampai-sampai dia tak mengenaliku. setelah aku yakin Natsu telah pergi, aku membuat suara untuk menarik perhatian orang ini.

"ehem..."

"eh? oh iya, maaf aku lupa aku sedang bersamamu untuk sesaat." kata orang ini

"tolong tanganmu..." kataku karena orang ini masih memegang kedua tanganku dan masih merapatkan diriku ke dirinya.

"oh! maaf-maaf.." dia terkejut dan melepaskan tanganku.

"kamu... saudara tiri Natsu?"

"ya, aku saudara tirinya. kalau bisa, aku tidak mau bicara disini. bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat?"

Lalu aku pergi dengannya ke kedai di depan Rumah Sakit dan aku memesan beberapa makanan kecil.

"apa benar kamu saudara tiri Natsu?" ulangku lagi.

"ya, benar. Ibunya menikah dengan Ayahku saat aku berumur 5 tahun." jawabnya

"berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"16 tahun." lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. umurku dan Natsu sama, berari Natsu sudah ditinggal ayahnya semenjak umurnya 6 tahun?

(Rasanya aneh Sting 1 tahun lebih muda dari Natsu -_-")

"kalau umurmu berapa?" tanyanya

"17.."

"berarti kau lebih tua 1 tahun dariku dong? hahaha, tapi kesannya aku lebih tua. hahaha"

"yayaya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu tadi? aku lupa"

"Sting. namaku Sting Eucliffe."

"Sting? sepertinya kau tidak tinggal disini.."

"aku memang tidak tinggal disini, aku dari SMA Sabertooth."

"hh.. ya, terserah saja." ledekku dengan tertawa melalui hidung.

"kamu pacar Natsu kan? siapa namamu?"

"bagaimana kau tahu aku pacarnya?"

"tentu saja semua orang tahu. siapa namamu?

"namaku? ah,kalau begitu namaku Rebbeca Reifi Georgina Derru. aku dari meksiko." ledekku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"hei! aku serius!" protesnya sambil menampik tanganku

"aku juga serius!" jawabku

"aku benar-benar bukan dari sini. asal kau tahu saja, Ibu Natsu pindah ke sana karena urusan dinas. dan akhirnya dia menikah dengan Ayahku! dan aku lancar berbahasa jepang karena aku sudah tinggal dengan Ibu Natsu dari umur 5 tahun. dan dia selalu ngomong dalam bahasa Jepang di rumah!"

"iya, iya! aku percaya! kenapa harus teriak-teriak sih?!"

(sepertinya aku menemukan Natsu nomor 2... -_-)

"nah, siapa nama aslimu?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Lucy."

"jangan sok akrab kau. jangan pangggil aku dengan nama kecilku!"

+DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

HP-ku berbunyi, kulihat nama penelponnya- 'unknown' ini pasti Natsu.. bagaimana ini?! aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya.. kalau bicara dengannya aku pasti akan mengingat kejadian tadi..

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~+

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Sting.

"ehm..."

"dari Natsu ya?" aku mengangguk.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya

"ha... halo?"

"dimana kamu?! kenapa kamu tidak datang juga?!" teriak Natsu.

mendengar suaranya membuatku mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Lisanna tadi.

"..."

"hei! kenapa kau diam saja?! halo?! hei mesum! kau dengar aku tidak?!"

.

.

.

"tutup saja teleponnya kalau kau tak sanggup menghadapinya saat ini." kata Sting.

"heuk heuk hiks..." aku mulai menangis dan Sting memelukku.

* * *

"hahahahaha! kau serius pernah begitu?!" tawaku

"iya, aku serius! haahaha! dan kau tahu, saat aku mengunci lemarinya,aku baru tahu kalau itu bukan Rufus! lalu aku dihukum berlutut dengan tangan di atas di tengah lapangan dan membersihkan WC putra selama 1 bulan!"

Saat ini Sting sedang bercerita tentang pengalamannya mengunci guru di lemari kelas yang dia kira itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Rufus.

"hahaha! kau bodoh sekali! bagaimana kau bisa salah orang begitu?"

"badan pak Guru dan badan Rufus sama bila dilihat dari belakang. dan lagi pak guru saat itu memakai kemeja putih, jadi kukira itu Rufus. jadi kudorong saja dia dari belakang sampai dia masuk ke dalam lemari lalu kukunci. betapa kagetnya aku melihat Rufus yang asli masuk ke dalam kelas dan dia berkata padaku 'apa yang kau lakukan?'. saat itulah aku sadar bahwa yang kukunci di dalam lemari itu bukan Rufus."

"HAHAHA! bodoh sekali kau! hahahahaaha!"

"sudah deh jangan tertawa lagi.. -_- eh? sudah jam 11 malam ternyata.."

"apa?! jam 11 malam?!"

Ya ampun, waktu sama sekali tidak terasa. waktu terasa cepat sekali bila bersama Sting..

"iya sudah jam 11 malam, ayo kuantar kau pulang." lalu aku dan Sting pergi meninggalkan kedai dan mengarah ke rumahku. dia yang membayar semua makananku. hehehe

* * *

"apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit tadi?" tanyaku

"tentu saja mau menjenguk Natsu, apa lagi? Ayahku bilang dia sedang diopname, dan aku sedang berada disini. jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menjenguk saudara. hahaha"

"oh iya, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? memangnya sekolahmu sedang libur?"

"enggak, aku menemani ibuku disini. saudaranya menikah, jadi aku ikut saja. dan sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah kesini."

"apa? kau mau pindah sekolah kesini?"

"iya, hanya saja baru rencana.. belum tentu jadi.."

Pasti asyik sekali kalau aku bisa satu sekolah dengan Sting.. Andai saja dia benar-benar pindah.. hehehe

"oh iya, sepertinya Natsu benci sekali denganmu. kenapa begitu?"

"oh itu karena-"

sebelum Sting menyelesaikan kata-katanya ada orang yang berteriak,

"HEARTFILIA-SAN!" mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menoleh ke belakang

"Rogue?"Rogue memegang tanganku dan berkata

"kau darimana saja? kamu tidak tahu Natsu mencarimu sejak sore tadi?! dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan keadaannya yang begitu, padahal dia masih belum boleh keluar karena keadaannya bertambah parah semenjak dia keluar hujan-hujanan untuk menemuimu itu."

"apa? sekarang dimana dia?" tanyaku

"aku tidak tahu, semua anak sedang mencari Natsu sekarang... Sting...?" kata Rogue, dia baru sadar akan keberadaan Sting.

"oh, hei Rogue..."

"jangan berani kau sebut namaku." kata Rogue sambil menarikku dari sisi Sting.

"Heartfilia-san.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ini?!"

"aku.. aku Cuma.." "kamu tak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya kepada Natsu?!"

"kamu kenapa sih Rogue?! kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? dan aku tidak ngapa-ngapain dengannya, jadi kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" teriakku sambil menarik tanganku dari genggaman Rogue.

"ayo ikut aku." kata Rogue sambil menarik tanganku lagi

"tidak! lepaskan aku!" berontakku kepada Rogue.

"lepaskan dia, dia bilang dia tak mau ikut denganmu." Kata Sting sambil menarik tanganku yang satunya.

"tutup mulutmu! pergi dan matilah sana!" balas Rogue.

aku tak pernah melihat Rogue semarah ini, entah kenapa dia amat membenci Sting?

"kau yang sebaiknya tutup mulut dasar berengsek."

"apa katamu?!" teriak Rogue.

Rogue melepas tanganku dan langsung menyerbu Sting. Rogue melepaskan beberapa tonjokan ke wajah Sting, aku terdiam saking shocknya. sekarang Sting berada di bawah Rogue yang terus menerus menonjok wajahnya. akhirnya aku terlepas dari rasa shock-ku dan aku berlari ke arah Rogue dan berusaha menolong Sting.

"ROGUE! HEI ROGUE! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriakku sambil memeluk Rogue dari belakang berusaha memisahkannya dari Sting.

"ROGUEE!" teriakkanku akhirnya berhasil membuat Rogue berhenti. aku langsung menuju ke Sting dan berusaha membantunya.

"kamu kenapa sih Rogue? kamu sudah gila?!" teriakku kepada Rogue.

wajah Sting benar-benar babak belur. bibirnya sobek akibat pukulan yang bertubi-tubi, hidungnya berdarah, mata kanannya membengkak, dahi dan pipinya terluka serta lebam.

"Heartfilia-san! kenapa kau membelanya?! dia itu licik, tak seperti kelihatannya!"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tiba-tiba memukulnya?! apa itu tak bisa disebut licik!?"

"hentikan semua." kata seseorang yang akhirnya kutahu adalah Natsu.

Natsu? sejak kapan dia berdiri disana? aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Natsu benar-benar acak-acakan. dia keringatan dan bajunya amat kotor, sepertinya dia langsung mencari-cariku setelah kejadian di telepon itu sampai sekarang.

"hentikan semua ini. Dan Rogue, pulanglah dan bilang kepada yang lain untuk berhenti mencariku ataupun mencari Lucy."

"tapi-"

Rogue baru saja mau protes sampai akhirnya Natsu memberikan pandangan mautnya.

Setelah Rogue pergi, Natsu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepadaku. dia hanya melihatku dan jaket yang kupakai. pada saat itulah aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih memakai jaket Sting.

"apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" tanya Natsu. Tatapan matanya dingin.

"apa? apa yang kulakukan? bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? apa yang kau lakukan berasama Lisanna?"

"apa yang kulakukan? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"kau menciumnya dan kau berkata kau tak melakukan apa-apa? heh, lucu sekali kau!"

"aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa tentang itu."

"dan aku juga tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa tentang ini!" teriakku kepada dia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya berkata,

"kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi Lucy Heartfilia. lepaskan bajingan itu dan kemarilah." kata Natsu mengajakku untuk pergi ke sampingnya dan meninggalkan Sting.

"..."

aku hanya terdiam saja

"aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. mana yang kau pilih, aku? atau dia?"

"..."

Natsu tertawa lewat hidung lalu berkata,

"jadi begitu...? heh, hahaha. Sting Eucliffe, lagi-lagi kau berhasil merebut milikku. kau pasti senang sekali." setelah itu Natsu pergi meninggalkanku dan Sting.

'berhasil merebut milikku' ? apa yang Natsu maksud?

To Be Continued

_Ini buat balesan reviewnya :D_

**yodontknow: Hehe.. Makasih yaa Maap gak bisa fast update, lain kali Via-chan usahakan deh.. :)**

**delanika810: Huhehehehehe *senyumsenyumgaje* aku dulu juga kaya De-chan nge-check fanfic yang aku suka anytime, anywhere, anyplace :3 Okee.. Arigatou..**

**Kazuka Luna Dragneel: Uuuhhh… Kasian Natsu Ckck.. Oke boss! :)**

**Alecia Marianne: Wkwkwk Maap ya.. Via-chan gak bisa update kilat.. tapi bakal Via-chan usahain kok.. :D Tetep review okey? ;D**

**Juliani Scarlett: Wkwkwk kalau Via-chan jadi Lucy, Via-chan langsung pingsan ditempat.. Akan Via-chan usahakan.. :D**

**Nnatsuki: Sabar-sabar kasian Natsu udah dilempar panci, sandal, remote, Hufftt.. Kasian ganteng-ganteng wajahnya dibenyokkin**

**Luna d' : Via-chan kangeeeeeeennnnnnnn banget sama Luna, B.A.N.G.E.T Bukan.. *Huftt* Iyaa.. Makasih Luna.. Keep review ya.. :D**

**HyLucyNagi: THANKSS… anak-anak jaman sekarang tuh emang.. Ckck #Plakk tidak..tidak..tidak Lisanna gak selingkuh kok tapi ~PIIIP~ ~PIIIP~ *sensor* biar gak spoiler gituchh *kedap-kedip* tetap review ya.. reviewnya mendukung Via-chan bangett, Maaf ya gak bisa update cepet.. :D**

**Ayane75: Sabar.. sabar.. ini fanfic Nalu kok.. Wakakak.. Keep review ya.. :3**

**Guest: Makasihh ya.. :D**

**Guest: Hidup Naluu! .**

**Hana Hii-chan: Haloo.. Hana-chan.. Manggilnya apa yang enak ya? Hii-chan atau Ha-chan? Gakpapa Via-chan juga sering gitu kok.. *mengerti perasaan Hana-chan* #Plakk, Via-chan juga ngerasa gitu, ketawa-tawa kayak orang gila gitu… -_-" Tenang tentang "itu" Natsu ada alasan kok.. Okee, tetep review ya.. Via-chan tunggu review dari Hana-chan..**

**nshawol56: Wkwk.. ngeliat review Ha-chan itu lucu banget.. kayak ada background petir gituuu.. Keep review ya, Ha-chan..**

**azhelic: Tenang-tenang Natsu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok #Plakk Okee akan Via-chan usahakan..**

**nalu heartfillia: Makasihh.. Oww.. Kasian Lucy, Okee.. Salam kenall :D**

**pidachan99: Wkwk.. sabar-sabar.. Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat.. Oke Boss!**

**Guest: Oke-oke jangan melas gitu dong.. #Plakk Keep review ya.. :3**

**Hinachandesu79: Wkwk Via-chan sebenernya juga penasaran gimana rasanya yak lo dicium Natsu hmm.. #Plakk Aduh jangan mengutuk Lisanna disini nanti Via-chan yang dimarahin sama Hiro sensei -_-" Sting enggak bakal mengganggu pasangan kita ini kok *ditabok* Sabar ya.. Via-chan tau kok itu rasanya gimana.. Wahh Makasihh Hina-chan *menciumhina-chanbalik* Via-chan tunggu review Hina-chan lagi ya.. ingat Via-chan tungguuuu!**

**Karinalu: jangan bunuh Lisanaaaaa… Wakakak.. Maap ya gak bisa update cepet.. Via-chan usahain deh…**

**Saitou asuka: Tahan amarah mu.. Saitouu *ikut-ikutan lebay* Duh malu-maluin, Siap Boss!**

**Guest: Ini chapter selanjutnya.. fanfic ini ku ambil dari novel online, Natsu itu tokoh yang menggantikan Kazuma, di novel aslinya nanti klo chapternya udah selesai bakal Via-chan kasih tau kok websitenya.. Keep review ya..**

**Guest: Wahhhhh… Maaf ya.. Via-chan update lama banget.. Maaf banget ngecewain perasaannya kamu.. Via-chan akan usahain untuk update lebih cepet deh.. Hidup Nalu!**

**Hikari Layla: Iya dong.. *senyam-senyum* Keep reading and review ya..**

**Guest: Masihh dong.. Jangan greget gitu… Tetep Reading and Review ya…**

**happy hitsugaya fernandes: Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat.. akan Via-chan usahain Keep reading and review ya..**

**s4kur4miyuz4ki: Okee Boss! Maaf ya gak bisa update kilatt..**

**Azusa Vermillion: Wkwk, gakpapa maafin Via-chan juga updatenya lama.. tenang ini Nalu kok :D Keep review ya.. Ganbatte! .**

**Putrie WannabeHappy: Iya.. Makasih.. Ganbatte.. Keep review ya..**

**Minako-chan Namikaze: Makasihh ya.. Iya Via-chan setuju banget Via-chan sampai nangis.. Hehe iya sama-sama kalau Minna-chan mau Via-chan bisa kasih beberapa novel romance yang bagus, kalau mau nanti Via-chan Pm ya.. Eh walaupun kamu udah baca sempe habis tetep review ya.. Via-chan tunggu + Via-chan check review dari Minna-chan, Awas lohh.. #Plakk Hahahaa btw walaupu Yusuke kayak gitu, aku paling suka cowok kayak Yusuke ceria gitu, jadi kalau lagi sedih 3 hari 3 malem pasti langsung ngakak kalau kita dihibur sama Yusuke.. Iya aku langsung fangirling gitu ngeliat nama Kazuma.. Hahaha.. Duhh banyak banget ini.. Siap Boss!**

**zuryuteki: Wahahaha Sini kudinginin #plakk Okee, Via-chan tunggu reviewnya ya..**

**Yuurei-sama: Kyaaa *kok Via-chan juga teriak (?)* Ini kelanjutannya, Hidupp Nalu, tetap review ya..**

**Guest: *ambil toa* IYA UDAH VIA-CHAN UPDATE KOK.. DI BACA YA.. AND KEEP REVIEW Jangan greget gitu.. Wkwk**

**Ari Dragneel: Ari-chann.. Tetep bakal Via-chan update kok.. sampai kapanpun tetep di update, jangan lemes gituu~~ keep review ya.. sini Via-chan cium biar semangat #Plakk **

****Okee itu tadi balesan reviewnya.. btw kayaknya beberapa dari kalian udah baca sampai habis Fanfic ini Via-chan mau nanya Keep itu or Delete it?

So.. Keep it or delete it?

Thanks for the review_!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Everyone! Well.. Menurut data yang Via-chan dapatkan #Plakk nih fanfic keep aja, Via-chan seneng banget bisa update lagi nih fanfic, Maaf ya updatenya lama, abisnya ada UTS yang susaah bgt, entah kenapa waktu ngeliat soalnya keinget guru-guru gitu sambil batin berkata 'saya ada salah apa sama bapak/ibu?' mana essai semua lagi jadi gak bisa cap-cip-cup gituu #Plakk btw.. review sebagian Via-chan bales di PM udah pada dapet belum? Ya segitu dulu deh.. Sisa-sisa reviewsnya Via-chan bales dibawah.._

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

CRAZY!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

'berhasil merebut milikku'

apa maksud Natsu mengatakan itu kepada Sting? apa yang sebenarnya Sting rebut dari Natsu? kenapa Natsu dan Rogue amat membenci Sting?

"ugh..."Sting mengerang akhirnya aku kembali sadar dan beralih kepada Sting.

"kamu tak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepada Sting sambil membantunya berdiri.

"ak- aku tidak apa-apa.."

aku mengalungkan tangan kanan Sting di leherku agar dia bisa berdiri. lalu aku membantunya berjalan.

"kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku kepada Sting

"ah, tidak perlu.. luka seperti ini dibawa tidur juga sembuh.." sepertinya Sting sudah biasa dengan luka seperti ini.. -_- yah, tidak heran sih...

"terserah apa katamu, tapi yang pasti biarkan aku mengobati wajahmu dulu." kataku

"baiklah, tapi obatnya...?"

"obat? oh, aku selalu membawa obat." aku mengorek tasku dan kukeluarkan kotak P3K ukuran mini milikku, lalu kupamerkan di depan wajah Sting.

"kau selalu membawa barang begituan? kau pasti sering terluka ya?" aku tak menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum saja. tentu saja aku harus membawa kotak seperti ini, semenjak mengenal Natsu sepertinya benda seperti ini amat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. lalu aku duduk dengan Sting di taman dekat Rumah Sakit dan aku mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya.

"kenapa kau baik sekali kepadaku?" tanya Sting.

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang terluka, dasar bodoh."

"lalu, kenapa kau tak pergi kepada Natsu tadi?"

"itu.. itu karena..."

"apapun itu.. terimakasih karena kau tak meninggalkanku." katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

senyum Sting benar-benar manis dan tulus.. benar-benar menyilaukan maksudku. jantungku sempat berdegup cepat dibuatnya, bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu? aku akan mencoba tersenyum seperti itu kapan-kapan, siapa tahu orang akan terbuai seperti aku terbuai oleh Sting.. kekeke aku mengobati muka Sting dengan kapas yang berakohol,dia hanya diam saja dan sesekali memberikan ekspresi kesakitan. tidak seperti Natsu.. Natsu pasti akan meneriakiku.. dia pasti akan mengoceh selama aku mengobati lukanya sambil beberapa kali melirik ke arahku.. wangi colognenya pasti akan menggelitik hidungku dan membuatku memimpikannya sepanjang tidurku.. berhenti Lucy! jangan mengingat Natsu lagi!

"he- hei! kamu kenapa?" tanya Sting kepadaku

"uh? huh? a- apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung kepadanya

"kamu menangis..."

"apa? ah, hahaha.. aku tidak menangis kok.. heuk heuk hiks..." aku sangat merindukan Natsu, aku sangat merindukan Natsu sampai di titik dimana aku sulit bernafas. tak kuduga aku bisa begitu merindukannya, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, mencium aroma cologne nya... tiba-tiba Sting memelukku dan berkata,

"tak apa... menangislah saja sekarang. dengan kau menangis sekarang, kau dapat tersenyum untuk besok.. lepaskan saja semuanya."

aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sting entah sampai berapa lama. Natsu... aku merindukanmu...

* * *

"apa-apaan kau?! bagaimana bisa kamu begitu jorok! bajuku penuh dengar ingusmu!" protes Sting kepadaku. kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahku (Sting mengantarku)

"kan kamu sendiri yang bilang untuk melepaskan semuanya! ya sudah aku lepaskan semuanya! jadi kamu jangan protes." jawabku.

Sting berkata begitu lantaran jijik karena aku membuang ingus di bajunya disaat aku menangis tadi. hahaha, habis hidungku sudah mampet banget, jadi sekalian saja. hahaha XDD

"aku takkan meminjamkan badanku lagi kepadamu.."sesalnya

"aku sih tidak apa-apa, masih banyak cowok yang mau meminjamkan badannya padaku."

"cewek macam apa kamu... -_-"

"jangan kurang ajar! aku masih lebih tua daripada kamu!" kataku sambil menjambak rambut Sting sampai kebawah.

+kraaak!+

O_O! Leher Sting berbunyi karena saking kencang aku menarik rambutnya

"ADUH!" teriaknya

"oh ya ampun! Sting! maafkan aku! hei kamu gak kenapa-kenapa?!"

"leherku! leherku patah! aouw! sini kamu! akan kubalas!" katanya kepadaku sambil tangan yang satunya memegang lehernya dan yang satunya lagi berusaha menangkapku. kulihat dari sudut mataku ternyata rumahku sudah kelihatan. jadi sebelum Sting dapat membalasku, aku lari sekencang-kencangnya dan berteriak

"HAHAAHA! SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI! HAHAHA! RASAKAN!" lalu aku masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Sting.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata orang tuaku sudah menungguku. aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena pulang malam tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu sehabis dari sekolah. dan ibuku menghukumku untuk membersihkan toilet saat itu juga. ibuu! ini kan sudah malaammm! sudah pagi malah! akhirnya aku selesai membersihkan toilet pukul 1.30 pagi dan aku langsung tidur tanpa mandi ataupun mengganti baju seragam dan jaket Sting yang masih kupakai ini..

Tidurku semalam cukup nyenyak, mungkin karena aku benar-benar kecapekan semalam. tapi tetap saja waktu aku bangun aku ngantuk sekali.. tidurku tak pernah cukup beberapa hari ini..-_- oh ya ampun, semalam aku lupa mengembalikan jaket Sting. akan kukembalikan begitu bertemu dengannya lagi. tapi kalau tak bertemu lagi, akan kusimpan jaket ini sebagai souvenir.. kekeke, jaketnya bagus soalnyaa.. kekeke aku berangkat ke sekolah, dan sesampainya di sekolah Juvia langsung menerorku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"kamu sudah gila?! kemana kau kemarin?! Jantung Juvia hampir berhenti melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba mengamuk ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit. ada 4 orang lebih yang menahannya, tapi dia kuat sekali dan dia berhasil kabur! dia bilang dia mau mencarimu dan membunuh orang yang bersamamu! Jantung Juvia berhenti saking kagetnya! ya ampun.."bisik Juvia, Juvia lupa kita sedang dalam jam pelajaran -_- lalu aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Juvia tentang kejadian kemarin. wajah Juvia menyimak ceritaku amat serius dan sesekali mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya.

"jadi kau bertemu dengan saudara tiri Natsu? dia ganteng tidak?" bisiknya semangat

"tentu saja dia ganteng. tapi aku lebih suka wajah Natsu. hahaha"

"oh ya ampun, kenapa sih kau bisa ketemu yang ganteng-ganteng semua? lalu kenapa Rogue dan Natsu amat membenci Sting?"

"kalau itu.. aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.."

+TING~TONG~TING TONG~ TING TONG TING TONG~+

bel istirahat berbunyi. sungguh tak terasa ternyata sudah istirahat saja. mungkin karena jam pelajaran ini kupakai untuk mengobrol kali ya? jadinya tidak berasa.. kekeke seperti biasa, aku dan Juvia langsung menyerbu ke kantin untuk membeli makanan sebelum kami kehabisan. saat kami berlari menuju ke kantin, aku menabrak seseorang.

ternyata orang yang kutabrak itu Rogue.

"eh maaf maafkan aku."kataku sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalaku.

Rogue hanya memandangku dengan dingin lalu pergi melewatiku.

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Juvia kepadaku.

"aku tidak tahu. mungkin dia masih marah kepadaku karena kejadian kemarin..." kenapa Rogue bersikap begitu padaku..?

sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Rogue maupun Natsu begitu membenci Sting? semua ini benar-benar membingungkan! membuatku hampir gila! sisa istirahat dan pelajaran kupakai menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Natsu dan berputar-ptar sampai tak ada satupun dari pelajaran yang dijelaskan masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

"hei Lucy! lihat! ada cowok ganteng banget disitu! tapi kenapa mukanya banyak plester begitu ya?" bisik Juvia memecah pikiranku.

"dimana?" tanyaku.

"itu disitu, yang bersandar di gerbang belakang itu." kata Juvia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela.

"S-Sting ..? apa yang dilakukannya disini...?"

"itu Sting? yang benar saja! dia cakep sekali! tapi masih cakepan Gray-sama sih.. tapi dia cakep sekali!"

sepertinya Sting melihat ke arah jendela kelasku, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. aku balas melambai.

"ya ampun! cowok itu melambai kepadaku!" bisik Levy yang duduk di depan mejaku.

"tidak! dia melambai kepadaku!" kata Laki, mereka saling berebut tentang siapa yang dilambaikan oleh Sting.. dasar anak jaman sekarang... -_-

"hei Lucy! lihat! itu Rogue dan Gray! mereka mendatangi Sting dengan membawa anak-anak yang lain!" bisik Juvia kepadaku.

aku langsung melihat keluar begitu Juvia berkata begitu. dan benar saja, itu Rogue dan Gray. membawa beberapa pengikutnya menghampiri Sting. aku merasakan bahwa suasananya mulai tak enak, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar untuk menolong Sting.

aku mengangkat tanganku dan berteriak,

"mohon izin pak guru! aku ingin berak! sudah tidak tahan lagi!" kataku kepada pak guru. setelah berkata begitu aku langsung berlari keluar. aku berlari seperti wanita sinting, setiap orang yang melihatku berlari memandangku keheranan. dan aku beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saat menuruni tangga. akhirnya aku sudah dapat melihat Sting dan anak-anak lain. disitu Sting sedang digiring oleh 4 orang lebih untuk dibawa ke tempat lain. aku langsung berlari ke arah Sting dan menarik tangannya.

"ja-jangan apa-apakan dia! hosh hosh hosh" kataku kepada mereka sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku kembali. aku berdiri di antara Sting dan yang lainnya dengan posisi melindungi Sting.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Heartfilia-san.. ini bukan urusanmu." kata Rogue kepadaku

"betul Lucy-chan.. lebih baik kamu pergi saja.." kata Gray kepadaku juga.

"ti-tidak! hosh hosh hosh... kau tak boleh membawanya! kalau kau mau membawanya, habisi aku dulu!" teriakku kepada Rogue dan Gray.

"hei Rogue, bagaimana ini..? dia ceweknya Natsu.. masa kita harus menyingkirkannya?" tanya salah satu dari pengikut Rogue. Rogue mengacuhkannya dan berkata

"hei bocah.. tidakkah kau malu harus dilindungi wanita..?"

"tentu saja aku malu, tapi aku lebih malu lagi membawa banyak orang untuk menghabisi satu anak yang lebih muda dariku." sindir Sting kepada Rogue.

"sebaiknya jaga mulutmu. dan hari ini kau kubiarkan lolos hanya karena aku masih menghormati Heartfillia-san yang melindungi anak bayi sepertimu. sebaiknya kau ingat itu."

setelah berkata begitu, Rogue dan Gray pergi lalu pengikut-pengikutnya juga mengikutinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku kepada Sting.

"tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu. aku tak punya teman main selain kamu disini." jawab Sting.

"tapi aku belum pulang sekolah. dan lagi aku harus membersihkan toilet guru sepulang sekolah."

"ya sudah, akan kutunggu sampai kau pulang."

"memangnya kenapa kau mau menemuiku?"

"untuk mengambil jaketku tentu saja."

"cuma karena itu? "

"tentu saja! kau tak tahu berapa harga jaket itu?"

"yayaya, terserah apa katamu. aku akan menemuimu disini pukul 5 sore. dan sebaiknya kau jangan menungguku di sini, bisa-bisa Rogue datang lagi."

"aku tak takut kepada Rogue."

"terserah... pokoknya kau jangan tunggu disini atau aku takkan menemuimu."

"yaya baiklahh..." kata Sting. lalu dia pergi dan aku kembali ke kelas.

* * *

+sepulang sekolah+

"WC ini benar-benar terkutuk! bagaimana bisa WC kembali kotor dalam waktu hanya satu hari?! menyebalkaaaaannn!" jeritku.

"sudah. tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan sajalah..." kata Juvia.

sekarang sudah pukul 4.30 sore. berarti 30 menit lagi Sting akan datang untuk menemuiku.

"aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. anak sinting itu akan datang sebentar lagi." gumamku

"apa?! nanti kau mau bertemu dengan Sting?" Tanya Juvia.

"iya, aku harus mengembalikan jaketnya. sepertinya jaketnya mahal sekali..-_-''

"hei.. kau suka kepadanya?"

"kau gila? tentu saja tidak. dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. yah, kalau aku menikah dengan Natsu dia otomatis akan jadi adikku juga sih.. kekeke"

"bukannya kamu lagi berantem sama Natsu?"

"ukh... untuk sesaat aku lupa.. aku sendiri juga tak tahu sebenarnya kami masih pacaran atau tidak semenjak kejadian kemarin.."

"itu salahmu bodoh! kenapa kau tak meninggalkan Sting saja kemarin dan beralih ke Natsu!"

"bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu! mana mungkin aku pergi ke Natsu setelah aku melihat dia mencium rubah betina itu?!"

"tapi sepertinya Natsu bukan orang yang seperti itu.. pasti dia ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dia mencium Lisanna.. yah, walaupun Lisanna mantan pacar Natsu sih- uph" Juvia membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sepertinya dia kelepasan ngomong.

"ap.. apa katamu? Lisanna mantan pacar Natsu?! tapi bagaimana bisa dan kau tahu dari mana?"

"..."

Juvia diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, dia berpura-pura seakan tak mendengarku.

"kalau kau tidak menjawab, akan kukirim fotomu yang sedang mengupil ke Gray sekarang juga."

"...'' Juvia tetap diam saja.

tapi bisa kulihat dia mulai berkeringat...

"oh? kau memutuskan untuk diam? baiklah, akan kukirim"

aku mengambil Hpku dari kantong rok-ku dan mulai bersiap untuk mengirim gambar, tapi Juvia mencegahku.

"ah! bagaimana bisa kau mengancam temanmu seperti itu?!" teriaknya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari temanmu?!" teriakku balik.

"baiklah! baiklah! akan kuceritakan! tapi hapus fotoku itu dari Hpmu!"

"iya-iya..." kataku sambil berpura-pura menghapus gambar, padahal aku tak menghapus gambarnya. aku tahu gambar ini akan berguna lagi suatu saat nanti. kekekeke

"iya.. jadi si Natsu itu pernah pacaran sama Lisanna selama 2 tahunan. tapi dia putus dengannya karena Lisanna menyukai laki-laki lain dan memutuskan Natsu. hanya itu yang kutahu."

"kini masuk akal mengapa Natsu mencium Lisanna kemarin.." gumamku

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Juvia.

"ya, jelas kan? Natsu pasti masih menyukai Lisanna selama ini."

"tidak mungkin ah! dia kelihatan amat menyukaimu!"

"..."

aku diam saja. aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. aku harap itu benar bahwa Natsu benar-benar menyukaiku. tapi bila kupikir, sepertinya mustahil orang sekeren Natsu bisa menyukaiku. dan bila dipikir dengan logika, pasti Natsu akan memilih Lisanna. secara Lisanna lebih cantik dan sangat populer dibandingkan aku... -_-

ukh.. kenapa aku jadi merendahkan diri sendiri begini sih?! akhirnya kami selesai membersihkan toilet, dan itu sudah pukul 05.30 sore.. aku langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Juvia, karena Sting pasti sudah menungguku sejak tadi.

"Sting!" teriakku.

Sting sedang bersandar di pagar menungguku. sepertinya sudah sejak tadi dia disitu.

"lama sekali..." kata Sting

"maafkan aku.. WC itu lebih parah daripada peternakan sapi. kau harus melihat betapa kotornya WC itu.. -_-"

"oh ya sudah, ayo kita cari makan. aku lapar sekali."

"hah? makan? kukira kamu mau mengambil jaketmu, jaketmu ada di rumahku."

"kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu karena sudah membuatku kelaparan setengah mati. jadi sebelum mengambil jaketku di rumahmu, kau harus menemaniku dulu hari ini."

"apa-apaan ka-" sebelum aku bisa protes, Sting menarikku pergi.

"ayo cepat! hari ini aku yang traktir" kata Sting.

kekeke, okelah aku ikut. mumpung di traktir... kekeke kami pergi ke MCD dekat sekolahku. disana ramai sekali dengan anak-anak dari berbagai SMA. aku mencari tempat duduk di pojok

(aku tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai, jadi tolong jangan pikir aku mau ngapa-ngapain Sting di pojokkan)

sedangkan Sting memesan makanan.

"ini dia makanannya." kata Sting sambil meletakkan nampan berisi 2 Hamburger, 2 kentang goreng, 4 ayam goreng, dan 3 soda.

"banyak sekali.. kau mau menghabiskan ini semua?" tanyaku

"tentu saja tidak. tapi aku tahu kau yang akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Sial.. bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku berencana menghabiskan makanan ini? benar saja, 2/3 dari makanan yang ada akulah yang memakannya.

"ah~ kenyangnya! terimakasih makanannya Sting!" kataku

"sudah kuduga kau yang akan menghabiskannya...-_-" gumamnya

"tutup mulutmu! akh, aku mau ke toilet."

"sehabis makan kau mau buang kotoran? kini kutahu kenapa badanmu kurus sekali walaupun makanmu seperti kuli. pencernaanmu lancar sekali!" kutarik rambutnya Sting dan aku berkata

" jangan berkata begitu. aku masih lebih tua daripadamu tahu!" sebelum Sting bisa protes lagi, aku cepat-cepat meninggalkannya ke toilet. ukh, aku tak tahan lagi. perutku sakit sekali. kata-kata Sting ada benarnya juga sih...-_- dan aku benci mengakuinya...-_- aku langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke toilet dan menyelesaikan urusanku karena sudah tak tahan lagi.

* * *

"ah~ lega~" gumamku ada suara segerombolan gadis memasuki toilet, mereka cekikikan seperti cewek-cewek menyebalkan. bagaimana bisa mereka begitu ribut di toilet? aduh aduh.. anak jaman sekarang.. aku keluar dari toilet karena sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

"akh!" teriak salah satu gadis sambil menunjukku, yang akhirnya aku sadar itu adalah Lisanna.

"ghee? rubah betina?" kagetku juga.

"siapa yang kausebut rubah betina?" tanya Lisanna

"haha, yang merasa saja." candaku

"oh begitu ya? hahaha! lucu sekali! oh iya, kau pacarnya Natsu kan? siapa namamu? hm.. ah!Heartpillia! aku ingat!" kata Lisanna, dan teman-temannya cekikikan mendengar kata-kata Lisanna.

apa deh yang lucu...? = ='

"namaku Heartfillia" kataku sambil mencuci tangan.

aku malas melihat wajah cewek yang satu ini. walaupun kuakui dia cantik sekali...-_-

"yayaya, terserah saja. oh ya HEARTFILIA, kulihat kau sedang bersama adik Natsu.. sudah mendapat kakaknya, kamu mau embat adiknya juga? cewek macam apa kamu?"

"lebih baik tutup mulutmu kalau tak mau mati." jawabku tetap sambil mencuci tangan berusaha mengabaikan wanita ini.

"sok sekali ucapanmu itu... kau sudah merasa hebat berpacaran dengan Natsu? kau takkan bisa pacaran dengannya kalau aku tidak memutuskan dia, seharusnya kau tahu itu. dan sekarang, aku berniat mengambil kembali milikku yang sudah jatuh ke tangan wanita kampung sepertimu."

Lucy... santai.. santai... jangan sampai kau lepas emosi disini.. rubah betina ini hanya berusaha membuatmu marah saja Lucy.. tahan dirimu!

"kok bisa ya? Natsu mau dengan wanita jelek seperti dia? hahaha" katanya kepada teman-temannya, teman-temannya ikut-ikutan tertawa. aku tahu dalam waktu 3 detik aku akan meledak. jadi aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan rubah betina ini sebelum aku lepas kendali.

(kau tahu kan apa yang kuperbuat kalau aku lepas kendali? aku sudah pernah lepas kendali di hadapan Natsu dan di hadapan cowok SMA itu, dan akibatnya cukup fatal)

"dan kau tahu...?" kata Lisanna

3 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"saat Natsu menciumku rasanya seperti strawberry..."

2 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"dia benar-benar pintar mencium..."

1 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"sayang sekali Natsu memilih untuk menciumku daripada mencium pacarnya sendiri.. maklumlah,KAMU. JELEK. SIH."

0 detik!...

+BUAKH!+

tak kusangka kepalan tanganku terbang mendarat di wajah cantik nan mulus Lisanna. tepatnya di hidung kecilnya itu! aku kaget sekali aku benar-benar lepas kendali!

"KYAAAAA! LI-CHAN!"

"APA-APAAN KAMU?!"

"LI-CHAN! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!" teman-teman Lisanna benar-benar panik akan apa yang kuperbuat.

dan aku tahu, INI ADALAH SAATNYA UNTUK KABUR!

ini adalah saatnya aku kabur sebelum teman-teman Lisanna mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku dan mengeroyokku. sekuat-kuatnya aku, aku juga tak mungkin menang menghadapi 5 orang sekaligus -_- jadi aku lari untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.

"PEREMPUAN BUSUK ITU KABUR! KITA HARUS MENGEJARNYA!"

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN LI-CHAN? DIA TAK SADARKAN DIRI MELIHAT DARAHNYA SENDIRI!" sepertinya keributan yang kuhasilkan parah juga, jadi aku harus mengajak Sting pergi dari sini sebelum aku tertangkap.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? dan kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Sting kepadaku aku mengambil tas sekolah yang kuletakkan di bangku sebelah Sting dan menarik tangan Sting,

"tak ada waktu menjelaskan! ayo pergi!" teriakku sepertinya Sting menyadari adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres, jadinya dia mengikutiku berlari sambil aku tetap memegang tangannya.

* * *

"APA?! KAU MENONJOK LISANNA?!" tanya Sting kepadaku sambil kami terus berlari. aku tak tahu bagaimana Sting bisa mengenal Lisanna, dia bahkan tahu sekolahnya di mana. padahal aku saja yang tinggal disini tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana.

"Kamu tak tahu? dia itu punya banyak peggemar karena wajah cantiknya itu! tak lama lagi Lisanna pasti akan menyuruh para pengikutnya itu untuk menghabisimu!" kata Sting lagi.

Aku tak tahu Lisanna separah itu. asik sekali ya punya wajah cantik? hanya dengan wajah cantik dia bisa mendapatkan pengikut seperti itu. aku ngeri dengan apa yang harus kuhadapi kedepannya, jadi aku diam saja dan tidak menjawab Sting dan terus berlari.

"hosh..hosh.. hosh,... sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh berlari... hosh hosh..." kataku sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku kembali.

"kau benar-benar sudah gila."kata Sting. aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya nafasnya tidak tersengal-senggal seperti aku padahal kita sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"tu... tutup mul.. mulutmuh! hosh, hosh..."

"kenapa sih kamu bisa begitu marah kepadanya..? yah, dengan pribadi busuknya itu aku bisa mengerti sih kenapa kamu marah..."

aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sting karena aku terlalu capek untuk bicara dan juga aku tak mau mengakui kalau... yah jujur saja... aku cemburu mendengar pernyataan si rubah betina itu tadi...-_-

(tolong jangan tertawa, kalian pasti pernah cemburu kan...? -_- )

setelah istirahat sebentar, aku dan Sting berjalan mengarah ke rumahku. setelah berjalan sebentar rumahku sudah mulai kelihatan.

"sebenarnya, tentang aku menemuimu untuk mengambil jaket hanya alibi saja.." guman Sting

"hah? apa?" tanyaku, aku tak mendengar jelas karena dia bicara dengan volume kecil.

"sebenarnya.." baru saja Sting ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Ro...Rogue...? itu Rogue. Rogue sedang berjongkok sambil merokok di depan rumahku. aku cepat-sepat berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Rogue? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku

"bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"baiklah, tapi tunggu aku masuk ke dalam sebentar untuk mengambil jaket Sting." mendengar nama Sting keluar dari mulutku, ekspresi Roguesedikit berubah.

"ah, tidak usah! aku akan mengambilnya kapan-kapan! sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, selamat malam Lucy, selamat malam kak Rogue."

Rogue langsung memasang ekspresi jijik begitu namanya keluar dari mulut Sting. dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Sting memanggil Rogue dengan embel-embel 'kak' dan tidak denganku? -_- bocah tak sopan...

"kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" tanya Rogue jijik

"aku meminjam jaketnya kemarin tapi aku lupa mengembalikannya. katanya kau mau bicara? bicara tentang apa?"

"aku ingin bicara tentang Natsu. dan aku akan bercerita kenapa kami amat membenci Sting..."

To Be Continued

Sebelumnya Via-chan gak pernah ngedit sebanyak ini, maaf ya klo banyak yang Typo, dan ini adalah salah satu faktor kenapa lama di updatenya, ngerjainnya leha-leha gitu #Plakk

Oke ini balasan reviewnya..

**Santika widya: itu abisnya *PIIIP* *PIIIP* #sensor, Haha :D Siap Boss!**

**OktavianiTema: OOOKEEYYYYYYY #dengan backsound kemerdekaan, Keep Review ;D**

**hinachandesu79: Ahahahahaha Hati-hati nanti ditabok tetangga #Plakk Arigatou Hina-chan *hug* Tentang alur, kecepatan ya .-. ? Gomenn.. dan sebenernya klo tentang Lisanna, Via-chan sayang banget sama Lisanna, Lisanna itu baik sama friendly walaupun klo ada ngeliat foto Natsu ama Lisanna itu rasanya leptop minta dibanting Hahaha #Plakk Sting dan Lisanna ? Hmm.. *memandang ke langit* belum kepikiran sih.. sama klo masalah Jerza ini Via-chan bingung juga.. Nanti Via-chan usahain deh… PS: Lol ngebayangin Via-chan dikirimin golok OL sama Hina-chan**

**TakimotoAiko: Haii juga Aiko-chan.. Makasih masih mau membaca fanfic ini.. Via-chan tunggu ya review dari Aiko-chan lagi ya.. ^^**

**Guest: Ahahahaha Gomenn.. gak bisa update secepet dulu… Hidup Nalu!**

**Azusa Vermillion: Haha.. Tenang-tenang ini kan Nalu.. Arigatou, udah mau nge-fave FF ini *cium* #Plakk Yosh! Ganbatte!**

**Guest: Sipp Bos! Via-chan usahakan ya..**

**wirna: Oke! ^^ Maaf ya updatenya agak lama..**

**Guest: Maaf ya updatenya agak lama.. Via-chan usahain bakal lebih cepet updatenya..**

Gimana? Bagus?

Maklum ya kalau Typo bertebarang :D

REVIEW_!_


End file.
